Troubled Tear's
by fantom Kitsune
Summary: Four girls that are abused have only each other and their favorite show YuYuHakusho but after their near death encounter with one their abusive guardians they wake up in Genkai's temple. Even if this is beyond their wildest dreams,can they keep it alive a
1. Soft Sobs

Troubled Tear's Summery: 4 girls have a troubled life, but hay who doesn't, and who can do anything about it, well fate has a good idea how. PG-13 for mild lang.  
and other non child friendly material.  
F.K. Hi everyone, got this idea just today hope you like it.  
Hiei: Why must I always be in your baka intro onna!  
F.K. Because it interesting.  
Hiei: I'm sure it will interesting to see how you would look with out that head of yours.  
F.K. EEP! O.K. in the next chapter I'll torment Yusuke instead of you.  
Hiei: Hn, smart move onna F.K. Then I'll bring you back for the third chapie Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho or Shania Twian's song's, but I own the story line.  
By the way I changed the lyric▓s to the last song to fit the story line purposes.  
Chapter 2: soft sob's of grace and fate's choice.

Baka Game!" a girl screamed at the screen of the game at the arcade as it flashed you loose in blood red letters. Everyone in the arcade stared at her. The girl had short black hair that reached her shoulder's. It swished as she turned and glared at the small crowd of people in the room. Her hazel greenish brown eyes still showed a hint of anger that was directed at the game but the rest of the emotion showed more or less irritation. "Tara,  
C'mon it's just a game, and it was just installed." said a dirty blond headed girl walking up to the young girl. "But I got beat by Kuwabara! You can't get beat by Kuwabara! Not using Hiei!" The girl cried. "Shhh, Tara, not so loud." The girl shushed sweat dropping. "Seriously, you don▓t want to get thrown out do you?" came yet another voice. This time it was what would appear as a black haired girl but if you looked closer one could tell it was actually dark brown. "But she's right, that game must be rigged to have Kuwabara beat Hiei." yet another voice came from a girl vigorously pushing buttons on another game, the girl had long brown hair that was tied into a pony tail. "Geeze, do you guys have telepathy? I mean how else could you all stop playing games to talk to me." the girl identified as Tara asked.  
"Unfortunately no, your yell could probably be heard all the way across the street." The black/brown haired girl said matter-o-factly. "Was I really that loud Amy?" asked Tara looking over the blond. She nodded with a smile.  
"Hehehe oops." Tara said nervously. The girl known as Amy sighed shacking her head. "Where should we go now, it about 2:00" The brown haired girl with a poney tale asked. "Are you serious Sammi?! 2:00! Oh No!  
I'm gonna be late!" exclaimed Amy. "Oh you late for your new job?" the black/ brown haired girl asked. "Ya, gotta go, bye." she said running out. screeching tire's announced Amy had run across the street without looking. "One of these day's she's going to get killed for something like that." (I'm just gonna tell you her name is Lor) said the brown/black haired girl. "Yup." agreed Sammi.  
-  
A/n Just real quick if your confused about who is who Sammi is the brown headed girl with a pony tale that said "But she's right , the game must be rigged to have Kuwabara beat Hiei"  
Lore is the brown/black haired girl whom said "One of these days she's going to get killed for something like that"  
Tara is the short black haired girl that yelled "Baka game!" at the beginning.  
and Amy is the dirty blond haired girl that was late for work.  
O.K. I'll continue now.  
-  
Amy burst into the small restaurant panting and her ice blue eye's shut as she caught her breath. She ran to the back room and checked in. She headed to the locker room only to realize she had forgotten her purse. 'No purse no locker key, no locker key no uniform and no uniform ' Amy's thoughts where interrupted when a loud voice yelled "Twiest you late and why aren▓t you in uniform, customers are waiting!" 'pissed off boss.' Amy finished and sighed turning from her seat to see Natalie pitch, the boss's daughter.  
'Correction, snotty witch.' She had curly highlighted blonde hair. "I forgot my locker key." Amy said sighing looking a way. "Tsk tsk tsk, daddy won't be pleased, guess it's kitchen duty." The girl had earn a successful glare. "It'd be my pleasure, as long as it's a way from you." Amy said muttering the last part. "Amy!⌠Natalie screeched storming off. "Perfect, this should be the best day of work ever." Amy muttered marching out after her.  
half an hour later.  
Amy mopped the floor with her CD player playing. The CD player shown track 8 fiddles...the car wont start it's falling apart...I was late for work and the boss got smart... my panty line shows there's a run in my hoe's... my hair went flat, man I hate that. (Hate that)  
Just when I thought things couldn't get worse I realised I forgot my purse, with all this stress I must confess this could be worse than p.m.s!  
This job an't worth the pain cant wait till the end of the day hey hunny I'm on my way hey (Hey) hey (Hey) hey hunny I'm home.  
Shania twain sung in the headphones as Amy softly sung with her.  
"Your voice is beautiful." a voice said making Amy jump. She had thought she was all alone in the back room of the kitchen no one used. "Hey baby didn't mean to scare you." The smooth talking young man stated enjoying that he had scared her. "Scott, for the bazillanth time don't call me that my name is Amy, A-my, got it?!" Amy said angrily looking at the black haired boy, he wore a white kitchen uniform apron and all. He had mischievous brown almost black eye's, as dark and dim as it was in there they did seem black. "I can call you anything I want." He said smirking walking closer to her. "You know what I could do." He added. Amy backed away nervously with each of the teen's footsteps. "Stay a way snake." Amy spat. "Now no need for names, sweetie." he said coming ever closer. "Look who▓s talking"  
Amy once again spat out each word as if it where poison. "Now be a good girl shut that pretty little mouth of yours." He said. Amy gasped finding she was backed against the cement wall. He was now close enough that his body was mere inches from his. Amy's hart felt lke it would brake out of her chest.  
He took his greased hand and caressed her soft cheek. "Now my pet, I shall not harm you now, but if you don't stay quiet you will only be speeding up the inevitable." with that he turned and walked out. Amy was over whelmed and slowly dropped to the cold floor and buried her face in her knees hugging them softly sobbing.  
Out side.  
Sammi, Tara, and Lor walked into the small Chinese restaurant. They walked up to the girl at the small platform whom was seating people. "Hello miss, We would like a seat in Amy Twiest's section." Lor said politely. "I'm sorry Amy got into trouble earlier with the boss's daughter Natalie and is on cleaning duty." The girl said with a frown. "Well, then we must go and cher her up." Sammi announced walking past the young girl in a Chinese out fit whom was the seater. "Wait, you▓ll be thrown out." The girl warned. "Tell the boss I said this is how much I care." Tara said giving her the middle finger. "Tara,  
she didn't do anything.' Lor scolded sweat dropping. "I told her to tell the boss, it's not to her." Tara said innocently walking behind Sammi toward the kitchen. "Sorry, got to go." Lore said still sweat dropping. 'Hope I don't get demoted for this.' the girl thought nervously as she watched the other three girls walk into the kitchen.  
"She's in the back room." The man cleaning dishes said smileing at the girls. "Thanks Dameon." Lor replied and walked back further into the kitchen.  
They soon reached the back door and opened it. Lor gasped at the sight of Amy sitting on the ground in a ball, soft sob's issuing from her. "Oh, Amy,  
what happened." Lor said worriedly walking over to her friend kneeling.  
I'm not always strong... and sometimes I'm even wrong but I win when I choose and I can't stand to loose but I can't always by the girl you always see, when the nights get to long and I can't go on the women in me needs you to be there for me. To say gently words of comfort, for the life of me, cause a women like me, because it's you I run too. When the world wants to much and it feels cold and out of touch but its a beautiful place when there not in my face, the women in me.  
The song sand softly in the fallen earphones but the words fell on depth ears as Amy flinched at Lor's touch. Lor's worried eye's moved to the now bare skin she had touched. Sammi's eye's flickered slightly at what she saw. Tara was quiet at the familiar black and blue skin that also was on her body in many places as well. Amy sniffed and looked up teary eyed and her eye's toned in redness from the crying.  
The women in my hart needs those soft comforted words...spoken from your hart. cause I'm not always strong, and sometimes I'm even wrong but I cant always be the women you see.  
"Oh Amy, I'm so sorry." Lore said hugging her gently in a sisterly way. Sammi sat next to her and Tara sat across from her. "It's O.K., I don't mean to worry you I shouldn't even be crying, I just got my pay down sized by the boss." Amy softly yet skilfully lied. "That▓s not all is it?" Lor said knowingly looking up at her friend. Amy's eyes watered up again and she lost her small smile. "He came back..." was all she said barring her head back down in her knee's. "You mean... That▓s it, bout time I kicked his ass for good." Tara said standing up. "No!" Amy cried looking up with pleading eye's. "You'll just get into more trouble and get kicked out of school." Amy said. Tara nodded kneeling back down.  
cause a women like me need a good cry sometimes... now that I feel cold and out of touch, even if seems, beautiful, it's not when he's in my face...so tell me that it will beeeee o.kkkk. and maybe it willlllll... (Song fades out)  
Amy walked home still feeling sad and fretful about what awaited her there. She took out her key and walked into the small apartment. No noise came from inside. She took off her boots and walked to the fridge, a note was placed there.  
Amy,  
you must pick the beer bottles up wash the floors, clean the house, including my room, is it is not finished by the time I am home you know the consequences, get to work girl.  
-father Ya she knew the consequences. "I'll never get that done in time," Amy said fretfully. "And my name's not girl!" Amy mumbled the last part even though it was not needed. She began to work on the front room. A half hour had passed and she was growing short of time. The door burst open revealing her father, a tall black haired man. His clothing was stained and he smelled of alcohol and smoke. "Your not Done!" He barked at Amy whom was in the kitchen. She tried to run but was grabbed and thrown to the floor.  
"You where suppose to have it done!" He yelled at her. "I didn't have time"  
Amy yelled defiantly back at him. "Because you messed around at work with those friend's of yours." Her father spat. "No! that▓s not true." she yelled back.  
"Shut up wench." He yelled back handing her. "I'm sorry, your not suppose to speak to your father that way." He said loudly grabbing a bunch of her hair pulling her to her knees even thought she wasn't facing him. She flinched as he yelled in her sensitive ear's, it was miraculous that she still had the ability to hear. "Now I'm going to go out with my friend's and this better be done by the time I return." He shoved her a way and exited. The door slammed shut making the whole room vibrate. Amy ran to her room and threw her self onto her bed. She silently cried there for a couple of moments.  
She could just imagine what Hiei would say at a time like this "Baka onna,  
you should toughen up." then Kuwabara would try to hit him for saying that to a girl. Amy chuckled and then propped her self up and turned on the T.V.  
Yu-Yu-Hakusho appeared on the screen. Hopefully this would cheer her up.

Yay, first chapter done, a sad one but I had to give you back ground drops to the oc's more will be revealed about Scott, who he is ect plus Tara and the other girl's home lives. Yusuke please give the preview of the next chapter.  
Yusuke: You got it.  
Yusuke here and in the next chapter we finally appear and meet Amy and her friend's and learn about their problems and all that stuff, but we also have a problem, we have no way of getting back to our world!  
F.K.: please review! 


	2. Revelations

Hi all and welcome to my second chapie I'm hyper right now so after all the agony/sadness is up it should be rather funny enjoy.  
Yusuke: Aren▓t ya going to talk to me?  
I'm busy but if you insist I shall go through with my evil plans Yusuke: I had to open my big mouth Chapter 2: Revelations.  
(Sorry in advance if this is wrong don't have it on video.) Kuwabara Yusuke, and Kurama where under the falling wall, the gate of betrayal▓s wall to be exact. Hiei was at the lever about to pull it when the ... thing on wings came up to him and said "Don't make snap judgements my friend, think for a moment, what have they ever done for you, forget them and join us, help rule all three worlds (Added that for fun )." Hiei returned his hand to his side and turned and laughed maniacally. "Why are you laughin▓ about!" Kuwabara roared. "Hn take a guess you fool." Hiei replied. "Good choice, the bolder would have crushed you any ways." Hiei starts to unsheathe his katana "Thanks for the clue!" he said and with that partially sliced the... thing... and With that he pulled the lever. "Ha! I knew he'd come threw." Yusuke said smiling until a giant bolder came crashing down. "Hiei!" Yusuke said in alarm. Hiei appeared at the top of the large boulder and said "Tell your master to beg for mercy, because I will show him none." Hiei said. Yusuke sighed in relief slouching. "Hey man you O.K.?" Kuwabara asked. "Ya, I just can't feel my arm's." Yusuke replied. Hiei appeared in front of them.  
Amy smiled softly. 'I wish I could be in there, with the Yu-Yu-Gang, with Lor and with Sammi and Tara. I might die, but that would be better than here.' She thought silently. A single tear escaped her eye which had just returned to the normal pale color.  
"I knew you'd save us, you punk." Yusuke said smiling. "Hn." "Such a good actor, not everyone can pretend to laugh while their friends are being crushed." Yusuke said smirking. "Hn, I wasn't acting." Hiei said walking a way. "Say what?" Kuwabara shouted. "That▓s his way of saying your welcome. You will learn in time." Kurama assured them. "Riiiiggghhht." Yusuke said. Just then a sob could be here heard. "Hey, did you guys hear that?" asked Kuwabara. "Hear what? your going deaf." Yusuke replied. They continued to the spiral stair case.  
Amy looked up at the screen, "I don't remember that being in there." She frowned but shrugged it off. suddenly the room began to shack with great force. "Earthquake!" She said shakily and bolted off her bed and then rolled under it and tightly shut her eye's. Just as soon as it had began it stopped. Amy blinked in surprise and peaked her head up. "It stopped, that▓s strange." she thought and crawled from under her bed. Everything seemed normal like there had been no earth quack at all. She stood up and looked at the screen, it was blank. "The Earthquake must have shook a weird out of place." Amy mumbled.  
Next day.  
Rain's P.O.V.  
I walked out of he father's apartment and crept down the stair's careful not to wake anyone whom might make enough commotion to wake my "Father" which was not exactly a good thing do when hangovers occur. Down the stair, up the street, through the small ally, and to the park, same routine as always. There I stood and quietly waited for the bus. My accursedly short skirt fluttered in the breeze. The wind caused ripples my slightly baggy baby blue shirt. My dirty blond hair was braded, the braid ended in between her waist and her shoulders. The school bus pulled up and the double doors opened. I boarded and sat in one of the seats. 'I'm surprised no ones talking about the earthquake from last night. The bus stopped and Tara and Lore boarded.  
"Hi Amy!" Tara exclaimed happily.  
"Hello." I replied.  
Lore was silent. I frowned a bit.  
"Lore what▓s up?" I asked as I and Tara sat next to her.  
"I have final's in two weeks, not only have I not studied but Kiro and Misha have a field trip." Lore said sighing.  
"Not a problem." Proclaimed Tara.  
"And there at the same time." Lore finished.  
"O.K. now it's a problem." Tara said down casted. Lore and her two siblings Kiro and Misha, had been orphaned when Lore was only 12, being the smartest one in the group she had kept it a secret that she was only 12 and that she wasn't the legal age, running from the U.S. Where she met us. "I could help you, I'll go." I said smiling happily.  
"But don't you have final's?" Lore asked hesitantly.  
"Well, not really, I have a test, but not a final, those are the week after Tara's." Amy said smiling. Tara smiled sitting so that her leg's layed flat on the empty seat she was in.  
"Tara! What happened to your ankle?" I exclaimed. Slightly above the sock was the brown wrap of a rolling bandage.  
"I twisted it. What else is new when your short?" Tara asked rolling her eye's.  
"Being short has nothing to do with it." Lore said frankly.  
"Yes, it does." Tara replied heatedly. Lore and I raised an eye brow.  
"Fate hated me while giving me the gene of shortness during my"  
"Tara there are children!" I warned.  
"Creation." She corrected herself. Many other girls whom had by "Chance" over heard her giggled at this.  
"Tara What happened, be honest." Lore said not letting Tara off the hook. "I'll tell you after school." Tara mumbled.  
"I'll be sure to remember it." I said as more people boarded the bus. "Remember what?" Sammi asked walking up.  
"We'll tell you later." Tara said sharply holding her head as if she had a head ace. But I could tell it wasn't it was to hide her embarrassment, She had probably been beaten by her father again, just as my father was abusive, so was hers, it was no surprise that they where friends. As for Sammi's sad story, well, her father had disowned her after she had turned 13 and her mom had died of lung cancer so she too was an orphan at the age of 13 1/2 and met us just befor but unlike Lore she had no where to run to nor the money to do it so she was realised from the orphanage about a month ago after her 16th birthday along with her 5 year old brother Shoji. (Is that legal in some states? Well in this fic it is for the sake of the plot)  
"So, what was up with that earth quake last night?" I said braking the akward silence that was in the group.  
"What earthquake?" A girl said.  
"Was she talking to you, no, quite ease dropping." Tara snapped in a bad mood and sick of everyone on the bus knowing the entire conversation.  
"So what where you saying?" Tara said in a lighter almost regular tone as if nothing had happened.  
O.K. Yes its really short but the next chapie will include the yu-yu-hakusho gang (Just after the dark tournament) So that▓s good please R/R thankies in advance. 


	3. Dream's of Dispair

Chapter: 3- Dreams of dispair

"Yusuke, you'd better come over here, and get Bioton while your at it, my bro's having a panic attack." Shizuru's dull voice said over the phone. Useually Yusuke would hear Kuwabara yelling in the back ground in protest but it was rather silent making Yusuke a bit nervous.

"O.K. Shizu. I'll call Bioton on that, comuni-what ever she calls it and be over there in a little while." Yusuke replied. They hung up the phone at some what the same time and Yusuke called Bioton on his communication mirror and it begain to ring/beep.

"....beep.... beep... Yusuke? Why on earth are you of all people calling me?" Bioton asked appearing on the screen.

"Shizuru wants us to come to her house, somthin's up with Kuwabara." Yusuke replied.

"Oh my, what happened now?" She asked like a mother asks her child when she knows they've done somthing wrong.

"How the hell should I know?" Yusuke answered and hung up. A few min. later after Yusuke had gotten dressed, Yusuke stood in front of Shizuru and Kuwabara's apartment. He knocked a couple of times and Shizuru answered, Yusuke was surprised to see her still in her... pajama's. She had long silk red baggy pants with a matching top.

"Nice P.J.'s." Yusuke teased walking in.

"Bioton insited I wear them." Shizuru said in a brod tone.

"Hey Urameshi." Kuwabara's voice rang from the living room. Yusuke followed Shizuru to the living room. There Kuwabara sat on the couch stairing at the cealling (SP? no spell checker ') with an intense look on his face.

"Hey Kuwabara, whats up with you?" Yusuke asked sitting next to his partner/ rival/ friend. He took in a deep breath. He was about to say something but was interupted by yet another knock on the door.

"You get it, I'm changing if where going to have more than one person here." Shizuru said walking into a sepret room. Yusuke walked over and opened the door. She was There stood Bioton clutching her orr with a small white envilope in the open hand. Behind her was Hiei looking very smug, oveously being dragged here. Kurama was one the other side smileing pleasently as always.

"Geeze, did ya haveta bring Kurama and Hiei?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, we have another mission." Bioton announced. Yusuke slapped his face and said

"Not again!"

"Yes Yusuke, but, well, Kioima dosen't know exactly what it is." Bioton said walking in.

"What?!" Kuwabara had oveously over heard all this.

"First tell us the damn dream baka." Hiei said forcfully in an irritated mannor.

"Oh, almost forgot bout that." Yusuke confest. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Well I was in an ally way, dead ended any ways, it was dim, probably 10 to 11 p.m. at night. Two figgers where at the end. One was a girl, the other was a boys voice.

( (Bla bla bla) )Kuwabara's voice as the narrator

FLASH BACK...

"No! Stop Scott! I don't AHHHHH!" The girl was thrown into the ally way. Kuwabara walked in front of her and said

"Stop!" But the boy payed no heed and walked through Kuwabara, it was as if he was a goast. The boy smacked the girl in the face.

"Scott! Please!" The girl plieded.

"You are mine, I will do as I please, where ever I please!" He said pushing her to the floor of the ally. The cold pavment chilled her to the point that it hurt to move.

"You are mine as your father has granted." He said menicingly.

"No, oh Kami, please no." She wispered. He came closer,

"Scream my dear, and you wont finish high school." He hummed, even after her words, the panic in her eyes hid the slight craftyness that was very deep with planning.

"I told you before, quit with the nick names." She said defiently.

"Still crafty even when scared, See thats why I like you, your defient, it makes this all the more fun." He said smileing wikedly.

"Scott, please don't, the cops will figger it out, you know they will, after they find my body..." The girl said trying to buy time and convince him.

"Oh, I thought you would have figgered it out by now, I'm not going to kill you. Never." He said firmly. (For min. I thought he wasn't going to do anything and it was just a warning. But I was wrong.)

"I'm far to smart for that, plus, your mine, you still have a purpous, I still need you." He said and placed a hand on her shoulder, she proptly slapped it away, He sighed.

"I tryied, I wanted you to have some fun this time." He said as if he truely ment it.

"In an ally Way?!" She shouted a bit to loud for his confort. "Shut UP!" He hissed and tied a cloth over her mouth.

END FLASH BACK... (If you wanted to read it use your imagionation)

"He, He raiped her you guys, I couldn't see it, it was a blurr. He left her in the ally way." Kuwabara said in a sad angered tone.

"Omg," Bioton gasped. "That was horrible." She said her voice a bit shacky.

"This isn't the first time it's happened. This girl knows who we are." Hiei spoke up. Everyone looked at him in shock, both from what he said and that he had actually shared this little peice of information.

"Hiei, what do you mean?" Bioton asked.

"Hn, She sends multiple telepathic messages with out meaning to, Both her and her friends, There names, Amy, Tara, Sami, and Laura." Hiei said with his eyes closed.

"Thats it! Where are they? This guy has sirously pissed me off!" Yusuke shouted.

"Wait a min..." Bioton said hesitently.

(Sean change.)

Amy's P.O.V.

I lay there motionless, it hurt so badly, but I did not make a sound, for fear he was waiting for it. He had left not to long ago, He had put a brown leather coat over my brused form. He said he would be back for me, I doughted that. Snow started to fall from the clouded night air. It begain to cover the cidey in a white blanket. It turned red around my body from the blood, my blood. My body shivered uncontously.

"It's so cold." I wispered. I finally fell uncontous, but in Tokyo, I wouldn't be found till about 3 hours from now, between blood loss, and the cold freezing my body, I would be dead by then. 'Finally, I'll be free, I just hope that...my friends, will be...O.k.' I thought closing my eyes, darkness consuming me. I fought it as best I could but it seemed to win, until a sorce of warmth was felt on my tender skin.

"Tha...Thank you, it iit was sso ccold." she murmered.

(Back with the Yu-Yu-Hakusho gange, 20 min. earlyer.)

'Wait, Yusuke, the case..." Bioton said hesitently.

"THE CASE! BIOTON! THIS GIRL WAS RAIPED AND MAYBE DIEING!" Yusuke yelled.

"Yusuke, yelling wont help her." Kurama said calmly. Kurama was angrey with whom ever did this but yelling at Bioton wouldn't help, and he knew this.

"Bioton, Yusuke is right, we must go help her." Kurama said calmly.

"I was going to ask Hiei what her name was, she might be the reason we have this case!" Bioton said angrily trying to calm down.

"We'll find out after we save her." Kuwabara said standing up, walking out the door. Everyone followed. Hiei hn'ed and jumped out the window.

"West for 4 blocks." Hiei's voice rang in Kurama's head.

"4 blocks up." Kurama announced running down the ally ways followed by Yusuke, Kurwabara, and Bioton, Hiei jumpted from the snow covered roof tops.

"Here, this next corner." Hiei's voice sounded through Kurama's head. Kurama turned the final corner and stopped dead in his tracks. There a girl, she had nothing on but a brown leather jacket that was layin over her. Snow partly covered her almost goastly white skin. The white snow around her was crimsom red. 'It's no worse than in Maki but, for some reason, it seems worse.' Yoko thought woundering to him self. 'Because, this girl did nothing to deserve this.' Suigie thought angrily. He walked over to her and slowly walked over to her. Multipul gasp and a growl was heard behind him, signaling that Yusuke and the others had been a bit behind him. Kurama took his coat off and wrapped it around her. She shiver uncontously. Kurama picked her up and held her close and protectively. She cluched her white hands on his uniform. "Ttthank you...Iiit's ssso cccold." She mumbled.

"Kurama, she O.K.?" Yusuke asked quietly.

"We need to get her to Genki's." Kurama said sireously.

"Wait...Tara, and.." The girl mumbled but started to fall uncontous again.

"Hey, don't fall a sleep on me." Kurama said gentally yet stirnly.

Amy's P.O.V.

A conforting voice pirced through the darkness.

"Don't fall a sleep..." That was my goal, I had to tell him, the fermillar voice, where ever Tara and the others where, they where in trouble, I knew it, I could feel it, even when uncontous, I knew if my friends where in trouble, and they where in trouble.

"Needs, help..." I managed to get out through my frozen lips, I had lost feeling in my body, it was hard to breath I was so tired but I would not rest until Lore and the others where O.K,

"They need, help.." I managed to wisper.

"It'll be O.K. We found all of them, come, lets get you help." The voice became fuzzy. Good, now I can sleep, I'm so tired. I'll just sleep, for a ...little...while. Amy was finally fully consumed by the darkness.

Normal P.O.V.

The gang had finaly reached Genki's when the young girls breathing became even more shallow bearly detectable. He held onto her tightly and jumped up the rest of the way of the long stairs.

"Master Genki! Yukeana-Chan we need your assistance." Kurama yelled.

"Whats wrong Kurama-Kun?" Yukeana asked. She rushed out of the kitchen and gasped as she say Kurama holding a girl whom was close to death and Hiei had come in with one girl badly injered, he had his head turned a way he was followed by Yusuke carrying another badly hurt girl. Kuwabara was carring yet another girl, Bioton was behind carrying two children and a third was clinging to her pink Kimono.

"Yukeana, can you heal them?" Yusuke asked.

Oh My, haven't done a cliffy in a while well there is the chapie. R/R


	4. Amazing

Chapter: 4- Amazing

When they wake up...

Normal P.O.V.

'Am I dead?' she thought. She tried to move but the pain stopped that. 'I'll take that as a cue not to move, and that I'm not dead.' Amy thought. She opened her eyes, she blinked the sleep out of them. "Good to see you a wake, we thought we might have lost you." Amy's eyes shot open at the reconisation. Her head turned a little to fast. "Ahh!" She hissed out and tightly shut her eyes. Her head felt like a ton of bricks lay on top of it. "You shouldn't move yet." Said the same soothing voice. A cold matirial was placed on her for head. She tried to sit up once again only to have her head hit something above her. "IYEE! (eye-ee)" She shouted moaning holding her wet fourhead. "Are you O.K.!" That voice said once again. "Owwww." She moaned out but recovered and replied. "I'll be fine, just me and my clumsy self." She said arcasticly. A snicker could be heard from the person in the room.

(Lets check in on our other guest of the temple shall we)  
Tara woke up to the sun shining brite on her face. She was sitting on a top bunk in an unknown room. When she saw Hiei sitting by Sammis side she decided to play a trick on him. " Oh Hiei don't put that there please lets wait untill marrige."she audibly mummbled. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" he said loudly making the others stir in there sleep."If I were you Hiei I would keep it down."she giggled. Hiei then reassumed te position of sitting by Sammis side. "Baka onna you are a strange one."

Sami opened her hevey eyes only to hiss at the sun light that pirced her line of sight. "To bright." She moaned pulling the covers over her eyes. Suddenly as if by her words it became darker. "I told the onna not to keep the baka lights off." A low grumble came from a corner. Sami's eyes shot open as she threw the blankets off of her and sat up, only to be met by the bottom of the top bunk. She fell back words and yelled "IYEE!" She held her hands over her throbbing head. "O.K. this must be a sighn not to move or wake up." She wispered through clenched teeth. Hiei frowned in the darkness. 'This Ninagen is even stranger than the others, with the exception of the onna feiry girl no one is as stange as her.' Hiei thought to him self. (OOC? To bad! I feel like him thinking, at least he didn't say it. Shrugges Oh well, don't like it, block it from your minds.) "Hn, Onna, you shouldn't move." Hiei said gruffly. "I think I'm going nuts." Sami said to her self. Just then the door to the room opened and the light flashed on. Sami moaned and rolled over. Another moan was issued from the top bunk. "Wounderful you guys are awake!" came a bubbly voice. 'Hn, no one is as wierd or as baka as her.' Hiei thought as he retreted to a darker corner. "Bioton? O.K. yup, definetly gone in sain." Sami said. Bioton walked over and said. "No dear, I'm real, and here to fix you up." Bioton said happily. "Joy." Sami said sacasticly. 'O.K. So what if I've gone in sain, might as well go with it.' Sami thought.

(Back to Kurama, Amy, and Lore...)

"What...Happened...My head." Lore's voice came from above Amy signaling they where in a bunk bed which noted that was what had hit her head. "Bunk beds are evil." Amy thought. "Good morning, it's nice to see your awake." Amy had identified the voice as Kurama's, impossible or not she was not wakeing up from this dream. "I think I'm dreaming." Lore said but imedietly growled at the light in her eyes. "It hurts." She mumbled. "Thats to be expected, you 4 have been asleep for 3 days now." Kurama said smileing. Lore causously opened her eyes and looked down. "O.K. Yup I'm going in sain." she said seeing Kurama looking up at her. "Fortunetly that is not the case, It seems that something happened to make our two worlds combine." Kurama in formed her. Lore's jaw dropped. "Lllore... I can't see." Amy said in a bit of a frightened tone. She tried to stand up but she lost her balence and fell. Kurama caught her in his strong arms. "You where temporaily blinded, Yukeana says you will gain back your eye sight in time." Kurama said blushing realising how close he was holding her. He set her down and looked at her. Just then the door opened to reveal a short red eyed girl. She smiled softly.

"Hello Yukeana." Kurama greated. "Yukeana?" Amy asked questioningly looking tword where the opened door. "Yes, I'm sorry I couldn't heal your eyes." Yukeana said sadly. "It's O.K." Amy said smileing. "Come, brekfest is ready." She beckend. Amy stood up steadying her self. She felt her way to the door and waited for Lore and Kurama. "You have a broken leg, would you like me to help you get down?" Kurama asked walking up to her. Lore staired at him. "Are you truelly real?" she asked and then took her finger and poke...poke...poke. Amy snickered knowing what was going on. Kurama sweat dropped. "I can assure you, I'm real." With that Lore with drew her finger and let Kurama help her down. Yukeana led Amy down the halls while Kurama made sure Lore was O.K. with her krutches. They headed down to the dinner area. Sami ran and hugged her two friends as soon as they arived. Tara yawned and smiled as they arrived. "I'm so glade every ones alright." Amy said sitting down. "It's because of you, you told us about them, we might not have found them if you hadn't interveaned." Kurama implied sitting accross from her. "Realy? Huh, I thought you would have found..."

The door behind her burst open and a yawn issued from it. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kacoe walked in. "Damn Kacoe, why'd you have to wake us up so early?" Yusuke asked. "Because other wise you wouldn't get any dinner." Kacoe snapped back. "HEY! The pretty ladies are O.K." Kuwabara exclaimed seeing the 4 girls around the table. "Don't worry my sweat I shall protect you from all the dangers around you while you heal your self." Kuwabara said taking Amy's hands in his. She ripped her hands from his and said "I may be blinded at the moment but I can tell who you are and that your suppous to be with Yukeana!" Amy said angrily and tried her best to kick him in the knees not knowing how he was standing. Kuwabara fell to the ground holding him self. Yugi laughed uncontrolibly along with Lore and Tara. Tara calmed down a bit and said, "Glade he didn't touch me." "Umm, yes he did, he carried you here." Yusuke said Tara slowly turned. "He...WHAT!" she yelled anger deep in her voice. "Now Tara, calm down he was only trying to help..." Lore tried to comprimise but Tara was already gone and was kicking poor Kuwabara to death.

Lore: '

Yusuke: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Hiei: Smirks

Yugi: '

Amy:'

Kurama: '

Yukeana: Oh Dear...

Tara walked a way smileing. "O.K. I feel much better now." She said sitting next to Rain. "Tara, must u always beat up the baka's trying to help you?" Rain asked. "Because... it makes me feel better?" Tara said shrugging. Rain shook her head. Genki walked in and sat down to Yusuke who was pigging out on the meal Yukeana handed out to them a little over 10 min. ago. She hit her apprentece over the head. "Your going to train quit eating so much." She said in a mono tone voice. "You four will train as well, I suspect you are the reson this happened." Genki said calmly. "Cool!" Lore said happily. "After Yukeana can heal you completely." She added. all of the girls let out a grown. "Why so eager if you know what is instore?" Genki asked. "I want to learn how to use my spirit energy." Tara said excitedly. "I would as well." Amy said smileing with her head bent down. "Lore and I would too." Sami said smileing. Sami had a patch over her right eye and Tara had a bandage over her head. But despite there injerys, they all smiled brightly as if they where 4 year olds that had a million dollers to spend in a candy store. 'It's amazing isn't it Hiei?' Kurama asked telepathicly to his friend. 'Hn, what is so amazing?' His friend asked although Kurama already knew he knew. 'That they can act like nothings wrong, when the've been through so much.' Kurama answered even though it was not needed. 'Hn.' Was all he replied.

Yusuke was thinking the samething, if Kuwabara was currently contous he most likely would have been thinking the samething, how amazing it was that someone could have been physicly and mentally abused so badly and still be so light harted. Amazing is all that could descibe it.

O.K. That chapter is done, and just so you know, that chapter is deticated to two very good friend's of mine that where abused and still remains unfaised by it. Sniff I don't know if I could have gone through all that. I mean it is amazing isn't it.

Hiei: ...

Kurama: Ye 


	5. The Power of Nightmares

Chapter: 5- Power of nightmair's

They all ate their meal and chatted to get to know each other. Sami walked over to Hiei.

"Hiei, do want some?" She asked holding up the extra plate of food that had been untouched. She already knew the answer but she had to try just the same. He was about to answer when the kitchen door opened yet_ again_. Lore was just about takeled out of her chair and Sami was takled to the ground.

"No!" Sami exclaimed sheilded her face preparing for the food to hit her but it never came. She looked up to see not only her young brother and sister but also to see Hiei, whom had caught the plate of food, he walked over and placed it on the table and retreated to his window.

"Hn, you should be more careful." He said in a mono tone voice. "O.K." Sami said looking up at him smileing.

"Sissy!" Her 4 year old sister said smileing.

"Hey guys." Sami said smileing. Lore greeted her brother as well.

"They have been begging us to go to the park ever since they got here." Yusuke said with a sigh.

"Ya, park park!" The three children chanted in unison. Amy smiled and shook her head.

"The park sounds nice." Kacoe said.

"Yay! Park!" Tara said happily almost jumping up and down with the kids.

"PPPLLLLLEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEEE!" They plieded.

"Ya, please!" Sami laughed looking at Lor and Amy. Amy laughed. "Sure it's O.K. with me." Amy said. They all looked at Lor.

"Hey of corse! But Genki must approve." Lor added. Amy smiled and looked to the ground listening for Genki's decision.

"Please grandma Genki!" The childen corsed running over to the older women.

"Yea, ppppllllllleeeeeaaaaaasssssseeee." Yusuke, Tara, and Kuwabara (Now contous) all coursed smileing.

"Heh, why not?" Genki said. Everyone in the room gave a cheer except Hiei, he just smirked.

"The park it is!" Lor announced smileing.

"Since the park is about a 20 min. walk from here and None of you are completely healed up so we can drive." Kurama announced.

"Drive in what?" Yusuke asked oveously not owning a car nor any other moterised verhicle, (heck he probably doesn't even have a bike, not that that wouldn't count as a moterised vehical in his hands but what the hay caugh caugh Sensuie Caugh caugh Chapter black caugh caugh.)

5 Min. Later...

Kurama opened the garage just to the right of the stairs. It revealed four things, a pitch black ninga motorcycle with red roses flowing in vines elegantly down the side, a duplicate of the the motorcycle stood to the far right only that one had blue flames flowing down the side of it. Both had two black helmates one each with the same desighn on it. To the left where one, a fiery red convertable with black leather interier, the second on the farthest left was a pitch mid-night black furrori (Is that what it's called? I'm not good with car names.) The interiror was the same as the convertable. "GENKI HAS THEASE KIND OF CARS, SHE HAS MOTORCYCLES?" Yusuke yelled.

"Yes, You think I let Kioima just station people here for free? Thats how I obtained the ps2, you think I would buy that stuff, your more of a dim witt that I thought." Genki said with a smirk. Yusuke's jaw dropped. Kuwabara raced over to the red one and said

"I get to drive!" Before he could get in Shizuru grabbed the back of his collor and said

"I don't think so, this is mine." she said smileing and sitting in the drivers seat. Yusuke had recovered and hopped into the drivers seat of the Furrori.

"Fine I get this." He said grining like an idet and walking over to one of the motorcycles. Hiei climbed onto the motorcycle with the blue flames.

"Do you even know how to drive one idet." He said with a glare. "YES! No..." He said solomly and retreited to the back seat in his sisters car. Kurama sat on the seat of the motor cycle with the roses. A smile played accross his face. Kuwabara sat in the front seat next to Shizuru, Bioton, Kioima, and Sami's two siblings sat in the back (In that order he he, I'm evil.) Yusuke sat in the driver's seat of the ferori and Kacoe sat next to him. In the back seat sat Yukeana, Genki (She decided to get out. ), Tara, and Lore's little brother. unfortunetly Sami and Amy where left with out a place to sit. (I told you I'm evil )

"Umm, oh dear, Amy and Sami don't have a place to sit." Bioton said. "Amy would you like to ride with me?" came Kurama's voice. Amy looked up and smiled

"Sure...but, Sami you don't..." Amy said sadly but Hiei interupted her. "Hn, get on onna." Sami smiled and got on. Kurama helped Amy on like a gentalmen.

"Well, off to the park!" Tara yelled as everyone started the car. "Ready set GO!" Yusuke yelled takeing off.

"Oh no you don't." Shizuru said smirking reving up the engine and raced off after him. Both of the demon boys looked at each other and smirked. They both reved the engin and took off quickly. Both girls clinged tightly to there partners in crim that broke the speed limit probably by fifty.

Kurama blushed as Amy clinged to him tightly in surprise from the sudden burst in speed.

"Are you O.K.?" He asked smileing. Amy didn't loosen her grip, she wasn't confortable with the fact that she was going at a fast speed and couldn't see at all.

"Are you O.K.?" She heard Kurama's smoth voice shout over the wind. She loosened her grip and yelled back,

"I'm O.K." "Good, hold on tight." He warned her.

"Why?" She asked. But she was ansured by a weird feeling in her gut and stomic, she automaticly knew she was not on the ground any more. Kurama smirked as they flew up a hill and momentarily flew from the ground off of the grass hill in the small forest just befor the park. She automaticly grabbed tighter around his waist. 'So much for loosening up.' Amy thought.

Hiei stiffened as he felt the women's armes wrap tightly around his waist but then relaxed a bit.

"Hn, are you alright?" Hiei asked as they too sped through a forest trail. Sami's eye's slowly opened her eye's and loosened her grip blushing relising how close she was to her favrit fire demon.

"Ya, I think sooooo aaahhhhh!" She was taken by surprise as they too went off the ground on a hill. As soon as they landded she had already had a death grip on him. But before he could say anything along the lines of 'would you quit clinging to me onna!' She loosened her grip and laughed and smiled as she got used to the speed.

"Hey, Urameshi, your never ganna win." Kurabara shouted behind us. "Where both ganna loose, Kurama and Hiei will most likely win, they can take short cuts through the woods." Lor shouted.

"Yeah and you know how competitive they are." Tara said back through the walkie talkie's that each car had.

"Hey I'm ganna call Kurama." Lor said. "O.K. I get to call Hiei." Tara said changing the channal. (My teacher's did that on our way back from a camping trip, oh was it nasty, for complete details about my pathetic scary and tramitizing camping trip please E-Mail me, not that any one would but hey, what ever. I'm hyper and corney right now. Readers throw verous things around their houses at the writter. OUCHIES!)

"Hey Hiei, where are you?" Tara asked. No response.

"You want him to talk, try this." Yusuke snatched the walkie talkie from her and said

"Hey Hiei, where going to beat your ass to the park!" Yusuke laughed and handed the walkie talkie back to Tara.

"Hn not likely." came Hiei's voice. "You know he's right." Came Sami's voice.

"Hey Kurama, where are you over?" Lor asked.

"I'm going through the woods, I should be to the park in no more than 10 min." Kurama said through the walkie.

"Where going to beat you!" Lor reassured him.

"Let me talk." Amy said she was now smileing.

"Here." He said brushing it agenst her hand so she knew where it was. She took it and replied to Lor with a smirk on her face.

"You wish Lor!" She ended with a laugh.

"My arn't you havin' a good time." Lor teased.

"Shut up!" Amy exclaimed chukleing.

"Over and out." and with that Amy shut it off trying to hand it to Kurama he took it as his hand brushed agenst hers. She blushed. She had done this ever since her first crush, if she came into contact with a guy of any kind that she didn't know very well she blushed instantly. Kurama smiled and hooked it back in the holster. Soon Amy felt a warm light curess her cheeks.

"Here we are, just a few more feet." They went under yet another set of tree's but Amy tugged on Kurama's shoulder's.

"Kurama, stop, somthings wrong." Amy said worriedly.

"I know, there's a demon up here." Kurama said calmly. With that the motor cycle came to a screetching stop.

"Hello Kurama." Said a deep voice. It seemed fermillar. Amy gasped and took a step back. Kurama shifted his green eye's back at her frowning. "Do you know this man?" Kurama asked. Amy nodded.

"He's a friend of my dad's." She looked down. Kurama growled. That couldn't be some one she would run up and hugg.

"What business do you have with us?" He asked calmly but his eye's dared the man to give him the wrong answer.

"I would like to have my friends daughter back, she is a great asset to us." He answered.

"Asset? Asset my ass! I'm your plaything!" Amy burst out angrily. Kurama had never saw her as the swearing person but it was understandable, it was down right vile what they must have done to her, or how many times they have done it. A growl escaped Kurama's throat. Why did he care so much? Why, he didn't care at the moment.

Kurama reached for his rose but his sences screamed stay still. "Kurama, where surrounded by somthing." Amy said tightening her grip on his shirt.

"Don't move." She warned. The tall man that stood in front of the two laughing mathoticly. (Hehe I like that word. Tamatoes are thrown at autherness. Eep to much fruit!)

"You know, that little girl is an asset, I wouldn't kill her or any of there friends because if I did I wouldn't have thease wounderful powers." He said chuckling then it broke into maniac laughter.

"Powers?" Amy questioned.

"Why yes, I don't know what happened but the day you four diappeared I gained a most gloreous power, I call it the power of nighmares." He said evilly.

"What is that? What ever it is it doesn't sound good." Amy muttered. "Fortunetly for you hun it doesn't effect you." He hissed enfisizing the word hun.

"Why is that?" Amy demanded.

"You'll have to figure that out for your self." Kurama blinked and narrowed his eye's as his imaged fadded as if it was...a nightmare. 'Wait, is this his power, to make life as if it is a nightmare?' Kurama thought looking around. "Kurama, where did he go?" Amy asked looking around.

"Amy stay close, I'll protect you." Kurama said and he again reached for his rose. "Don't you think you'll need protecting?" Kurama's hand stopped dead in it's tracks.

"After all, only she can see the real me." Kurama begain to breath hard. "Karasue..." He muttered. (LADIES TO YOUR SHARPIE MARKERS! Lor: It's the only way to beat him. Me: To give him INK POISIONING!) Amy felt Kurama's musles tense.

"Your on your own now." came an errie voice.

"Your kitsune is to busy saving his own life at the moment, only you can save him, come with me and I promise he will live." said the man's voice.

"James, your dispicable." Amy said facing where his voice was coming from. Kurama fell to the ground with a thump and cried out in pain. Amy whirled around to see...hear...feel if he was O.K. but she was hit from behind and pelted into a near by tree. She bit down hard on her toungh, she was not going to cry for his satifaction.

"No tears? You have grown strong since I left for Egypt." He hissed as she dropped to the ground. James had left on good behavior from a maximum prison to egypt, he was put into Prison origanally for grand theft of a bank after he drunk to much with her father and a few of his friend's. Like the baka he was when he was drunk he burst in there with nothing but a shot gun and a bag and the drunken words

"Give up the cash or I shoot." after about 2 hours of hold up he fainted into a drunken sleep and was arrested and convicted. "Bastered!" She hissed getting up. Loathing dripping from the word.

"Well if you hate me so much kill me." He said with a confident smirk, Amy couldn't see it but she knew it was there.

"As the American song goes, lets get it started." She said and jumpted tword him useing her now keen sences to track him.

Punch after punch was flown, while many where landed only one of them hit James.

"Aww how cute, the kitten is fighting back." He said dodgeing her, this time he hit her in the neck, it should have knocked her out but it, unfortunetly for James, did something else. Amy fell to the ground groaning. A new cut formed on her cheek, a peice of glass on the ground had cut it. She slowly stood as the bandage that had been over her eye's slowly fell off. She blinked a way the blurryness. She could see! She looked up at James with the utmost hatred. Kurama let out another painful cry that felt like it would rip out Rain's hart peice by painful peice.

"You will pay." She hissed. She flew at him and hit him suqare in the face. He flew accross the clearing into a near by tree. Amy rushed over to Kurama's side and shook his shoulder.

"Kurama, Kurama, you need to snap out of it, it's an illusion." Amy gasped as her surroundings changed around her. It had been her sight! If you could see you where'nt effected. She closed her eye's and muttered

"It isn't real, it's an illusion." She heard screaming, it was her screams, she blocked it out. But another scream made her eye's snap open. She looked over to see Her and Tara in a corner, both no older than 8. 'No, please no...' Kurama gave a growl as she relised Kurama was still there with her.

"Kurama, it's an illusion, close your eye's close them, hurry!" Amy urged.

"But Karasue..." Kurama muttered.

"Trust me, he's not real you beat him once, you can beat him again, he's just an illusion, just like I must beat my own horrors." She muttered the last part as Kurama fadded from the sean. She knew he must have over came his illusion, now she must be brave and face her's.

"No, pa pa, please.. no!"

"No! This is not real! It happened a long time ago!" Amy said consintraiting, 'please mother, help me...' both Amy's muttered at the same time. A bright light surrounded the area and suddenly she was back in the clearing. Kurama was standing over the man that had tormented her and Tara so many years ago.

"Bring her back." Kurama said in a deadly tone.

"She must free her self." He said smileing but winced as the vines around his neck tightened.

"Kurama!" Amy yelled. He turned and smiled seeing she was O.K.

"What shall we do with him?" Kurama asked smirking Rain looked at his awburn eye's. Her own ocean blue eye's sofened.

"Please don't kill me!" He plieded. Amy's eye's went cold.

"You have no right to beg." She hissed. "It's your choice Amy." Kurama said seeing her conflict.

"We'll take him into Koenma, let him deal with it." Amy said. With that the vines twisted and turned until he was tightly bound and his eye's where covered.

"His eye's are the key to his powers, if he cannot see his victom's he can't make an illusion of there worst fear." Kurama explained.

"The same is true with the victom, if they can't see like if they where blind like you where he can't look into your eye's and see your worst fear." Kurama explained.

"Heh, only figgered out half a that." Amy said sweat dropping. Kurama just smiled at her as a portal formed and James was pulled in. Amy looked up at him with furrowed eye brows.

"Automatic pick-up system." He said smileing holding up the comunicator. She smiled back at him before she colapsed. He caught her in his strong arms and walked her over to the bike,

"Wow, this is better than I imagioned." Amy said smileing. Kurama just smiled and set her on the bike and borded and started the engine.

"Do you think you can make it to the park?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, I'm up for another ride." She said wrapping her arms around his waist but not as tightly as before. Kurama smiled and said,

"Hold on." With that they begain there 5 min. ride.

"Where the hell is he?" Yusuke yelled. as if to answer his question a motor cycle slide down the hill.

"There they are." Sami pointed out. The motor cycle stopped in front of the small or rather large to mediem sized group.

"Sorry where late." Kurama said to Yusuke.

"Well I'll say, what happened?" Yusuke confronted. Amy stumbled from her spot on the bike. Sami, Lor, and Tara rushed over to help her up.

"A demon." She said painting. Tara and Lor helped Amy down while Sami got the first aid kit so Yukeana could clean the wounds before she healed them. Yukeana rushed over and looked her over. Kurama bent down and wispered

"Are you O.K.?" Concearn in his eye's.

"Yeah, I'll be O.K." Amy said smileing before she fainted. Kurama caught her. Yukeana gave an Oh my and Tara and Yusuke gave an Oh shit.

"Alright, spill it fox boy, what happened?" Yusuke asked while Yukeana begain healing vereous cuts in her skin.

"A man attacked us, he smelled a lot like a human but he had demonic powers, he knew Amy, he was a "friend" of her fathers." Kurama growled the last part.

"Which one?" Tara asked sireously.

"James, I think thats what Amy said but I can't be sure." Kurama said trying to remember. "Apperently when Sami, Tara, Lor, and Amy combined our worlds together it gave the people that they knew well powers of a demon but they retained there human exterier." Kurama explianed.

"How could we have combined the two worlds together? If I could have done that, heck, I would have done it years ago!" Lor exclaimed.

"I'm not sure how you four did it but you did, James said that he would never kill any of you because then he would loose his powers, meaning the dementions would go back to normal if any of you die, signaling that you four must have done it." Kurama pointed out.

"I just wish I knew how we did it." Sami said as if it had been bothering the crap out of her for some time.

"What was his power?" Tara asked.

"He called it the power of night mares." Kurama said.

"Night mares? Yeah that sounds like that bastered alright." Tara said, it was the same tone Amy had used.

"What happened?" Tara asked. Kurama hesitated looking at her, he wanted to know what he had done to them to make them dispise him so much, although he had a pretty good idea. He then proceeded to tell them of the whole ordeal.

"Damn..." Yusuke and Kuwabara coursed. Hiei hn'ed like he always did. Tara glared at him. Hiei glared back. Lor broke the silence by asking Yukeana,

"Is she ganna be O.K." Of course she could tell she was but she didn't want Tara to attack Hiei since she was in a bad mood.

"Yes, she will be fine." Yukeana said smileing. Amy's eye slowly opened as the glow from Yukeana's hand's faded.

"How long have I been out?" She asked looking around.

"No more than 10 min. Amy-chan." Yukeana said smileing.

"Thanks Yukeana-chan." Amy said also smileing.

"So, why don't we eat? I'm starving." She asked.

"I'll get the food." Lor said. "Food!" the three children coursed.

So how did every one like it? I hope you did. please R/R thankies in advance.


	6. Picnic in the sun

Chapter- 6: Picnic under the sun.

The group had set up the blanket and the food. Everyone joked and laughed over ham and cheese sandwhiches and pb and J. "Wow, it's so nice out." Amy said smileing falling back closeing her eye's. It was so warm and so peaceful, it was perfect. She took in a deep breath. Tara smiled and joined her looking up at the sky. "That one looks like a ball of fire." She said pointing up smileing and giggling. Lor and Sami laughed and joined them. "I'd said that looks like a rose." Lor commented. "That one looks like a cirton fire demon we all know." Sami wispered into Amy's ear giggling. Amy laughed as she heard a grunt in the tree's. The four friends laughed as one. "I say that one looks like a gun." Yusuke said making the sound effects of a gun fireing. "I think that one is a snow globe." Yukeana said looking up. "That one is a hart that represents Yukeana and I's love for one another." Kuwabara was suddenly hit in the back of the head by and "invisable" force. "OUCH!" He yelled looking around in vain to find the purpatraiter. "Hey grandma, what do think that one is?" Yusuke asked smirking. "My dimwit aprentence." Genki said continuing to meditate near the tree. "Hiei, pick one." Yugi called out. "Hn." Hiei grunted. 'A dragon.' Hiei's voice ecoed through her head. 'I'm getting to soft in this ningen world.' Hiei thought to him self. Yugi smiled. "A hansom face." Shizuru said in an off hand voice. Amy frowned. "She's still in love with him." She thought. "Pick one Amy." Lor said. Amy smiled and looked up and picked one out. "A fox, with six tale's." She muttered the last part hopeing Kurama hadn't heard, but this is my fic so in this case he did hear with his sensitive kitsune/human ears.

He blushed a little but didn't say anything. 'Look's like one attaching it self to you Kitsune.' Hiei's voice rang into Kurama's thoughts. 'It would seem one has done the same for you Hiei.' Kurama replied smirking. 'Kurama, what about you?" Amy asked interupting his thoughts. He looked up, "Vine's with roses on them." Kurama answered. "No, I'm guessing a bunny rabbit, thouse are so cute." Bioton said with stars in her eye's. "That one's a flower!" The kid's had all formed a circle and where they where pointing out clouds like there teen sisters and new and old friends where doing. "That one a boat." The other said. "Boat!" The youngest of the three ecoed. "Man, it's so hot out, the sky looks like a nice swimming pool to me." Kacoe laughed. "A swimming pool sounds real good bout now." Yusuke agreed. "Why don't we head back grab our swim suit's and go to the pool, it's only four blocks from here." Koenma suggested. "#1 you have a swim suit binki breath? and #2 we have no money." Yusuke said raiseing an eye brow. "Yes, but we have Amy whom has a job and a new check." Tara said grinning. "You forget, my last check AND my swim suit are all at home, where ever home is, and I really don't want to go there." Amy muttered the last part. "She does have a point, none of us have any clothing." Lor said. "Have no fear, Bioton it here." Bioton said smileing. "And You forget your boss is the all powerful Koenma." Koenma boasted smileing. "If you where all powerful you would'nt have to drag me into the job of spirit detective." Yusuke argued. Koenma took an anime fall. "Well, why don't we go back to Genki's temple and see what we can round up." Kurama suggested. "Just no more trips through the forest." Amy laughed. They all laughed with her as they walked back to their choice of vehicale.

After a smooth ride with no interuptions.

"C'mon, you girls can borrow some swimsuits from me, I think I have the perfect one's. The little one's will need some to, hmm." Bioton thought for a moment. "Kacoe do you have any old one's for the two girls?" Bioton asked. "Umm, I think I might, mom useualy keeps at least two around for when I babyset the twins down the block." Kacoe said. "I think I have one for Kio, my little brother is around his age." Kurama said. "Alright, Kio can go with Kurama and Daishia and Kala can go with Kacoe." Bioton said smileing. "You guy's be good." Lor and Sami said together. With that Bioton dragged Yukeana, Sami, Lor, Tara, and Amy to her room in the temple. The boy's went to get there swim suits as well as the girls and the kids. A half hour later the boys had their swim suits on with shirts on and towls around some of their neacks while others had it at there sides.

Bioton, Kacoe, and Shizuru was in the room instructing the girls on a few things to teeze the guys with. (All my loyal veiwers...PLEASE DON'T BE HENTAIS WITH THIS COMMENT!) "Now where going to where regular cloths over our bathing suits until we get there and change." Bioton said. "It drived Yusuke and Kuwabara crazey last time." Kacoe giggled. "It's just a little cat and mouse game we always play." Shizuru reassured the girls whom where getting into there regular clothing. "Well, I don't think it could cause any harm..." Yukeana said hesitantly. "Why Yukeana, your just full of surprises?" Bioton giggled. "Hmm, sounds fun." Tara said smirking. "I'm in, how bout you guys?" Lor asked. "Definetly." Sami replied. "Of, course." Amy replied. "O.K. Let's go." Bioton said running out the door. 'Yes, let's go onto happy land.' Tara thought with a smirk remembering a quiz she once took. half hour later they all arived at the pool area. "C'mon, I got a new entrance." Yusuke said leading them through a hole in the fence. "Yusuke where going to get caught!" Kacoe scoleded in a hushed tone. "Not if we be quiet." Yusuke said back as he passed through to the locker rooms. "There's a hole in the screen of each bath room. C u ladies out there." Yusuke said with a smirk running off. "Here Kacoe, I'll help you up." Shizuru said. "Here, I'll help you guys up and use my orr to get up myself, when everyone's in." Bioton said and so they did exactly that...with a few miscarries, Bioton dropped Tara once and Lor twice. "Next time I vote paying." Lor said once they got in. "I'll say, glad I had my cloths on." Tara said irritably. "Sorry." Bioton said sweat dropping. They all changed and headed out to the pool area.

The boy's looked up to see three kids race pass them yelling 'pool, pool!' but they where to fast to see what bathing suits they even had on in their excitment. Behind them came the girls, most of them where in bakini's. Kurama staired at them one inpaticular, he didn't mean to but, he could bring his eye's to look a way, they where butieful! yusuke and Kuwabara's jaws paracticly dropped. Hiei couldn't bring his blood red eye's to look a way from one in paticular. Yugi wore a ivory green bikini. Her slim waist was slightly wet from having to shower before coming out. (Well that's the way is is at the citey pool in my town.) Her brown bangs that seemed to defy gravity bounced up and down as she walked twords them. Kurama's eye's traviled up and down taking in what Amy looked like, she was wearing a sea green/blue bakini, her slightly wet black and white hair stuck to her bare back. A slight blush creeped on her cheeks. Yusuke closed his jaw as he took in how hot Kacoe looked. She had a dark ocean blue bakini that, of corse reveal her slim toned stomic. Her short brown hair bounced up and down freely as she flashed a smile and a wink at him. (Pay back for all the times he looked at her panties.) Kuwabara was stairing at all of them, Yukeana imparticular.

She wore a baby blue one peice swim suit that revealed her pale back. She smiled as she walked up to them. Kuwabara couldn't remember the last time Shizuru wore a swim suit, she wore a regular two peice black bathing suit, her slim waist shown clearly. Lor wore a dark blue one peice bathing suit, a desighn of a wolf under a dark blue sky. The wolf was snow white with ice blue eye's. Tara also wore a one peice, this one had a long V-neck in the back that, like Yukeana and Lor's, showed her tan back. Bioton wore a baby blue swim suit that matched her dampaned blue hair that had been let down and was now sticking to her bare back. Koenma had never actually seen his right hand assistant aka grim reaper in a bikini, his eye almost bugged out. Genki walked silently behind. Yusuke thought he'd faint! She was in her younger form! Her once faded pink hair was in full color again. She had a royal red one peice on with a see through tie on skirt. Her pink eye showed intensity.

The girls looked at the boy's as well. Lor and Amy blushed a bit, they had only seen Kurama with his shirt off once, in the polterguise report, one this was diff. he actually had something besides bandages on... Kurama wore Black swim trunks with vines twisting from the bottom, his perfectly toned abs make the autheress blush --. Yugi would have sighed, or prefurrably screeched, if she was watching the T.V. show and Tara thought she had died and gone to heven, as they looked over Hiei, Hiei wore black swimming trunks with blue flames. How the guys had convinced him into them Sami and Tara didn't know or care at the sight of him. Bioton almost blushed. Teen Koenma wore silver white pair of swimming trunks, despite his disposition as a wimp he didn't had half bad mussels eathier. Kuwabara Wore a baby blue pair of swim truns with a towl around his neck and his hair looked a lot better seeing he had washed out the greese and no longer looked like a bad elvis impresinater. All and all he looked a lot better, his mussles wern't bad either as far most random passer by's that where also at the pool for the sunny after noon thought (Girls people!).

Kacoe's cheeks heated up as she looked at Yusuke, he had on green swim trunks. 'He's grown up a lot since we last went swimming.' She thought seeing his nicely formed mussles that went along with the tarritory of spirit detective. Sami, Lor, Tara, and Amy where dragged over to the pool area by the three kids. Kurama smirked getting up decided to help them out as well as Yukeana and Kuwabara. Hiei moved to get a better prospective so that the idet didn't try anthing. Yusuke took out a plasic gun and squirted Kacoe. She glared at him playfully. She chased after him over to the water slide and cornered him. She smiled gleefully as he was drenched when some people slid down the winding water slide. She laughed running a way. They both played cat and mouse while Bioton and Shizuru taned, that is until Koenma picked Bioton up and threw her into the pool.

"Sissy, can we go on the water slide!" Yugi's little sister asked. "But we need one more person and everyone's preoccupied. Yugi said worriedly. 'Wait!' "Hold on a min. I'll be right back." Yugi said cheeraly. She ran over to where Hiei sat in the only tree that reached over into the pool area boundes. She stood there looking up smileing rocking back and forth on the balls of her bare feet. (No not that way!) "Watcha doin?" Yugi asked smileing. Hiei hn'ed. "umm, I need another person to go with me onto the water slide with my sister since she's so young and I was..." "No." He cut her off and gave her this short answer. "plzzzzz." She plieded. "Do you not under stand Japanise onna?" He asked not taking his eye's off of Yukeana whom was about to be picked by Kuwabara. Hiei jumped off and pushed him into the water. Yusuke begain laughing his head off. Hiei was suddenly seized by Yugi whom begain dragging him to the slide along with her younger sister. Hiei gave a smal yet bairly noticeable sweat drop as he was dragged into the line.

'Why did I not resist her?' Hiei questioned himself. 'Why do I let her push me around and then give in agenst all logic?' Hiei asked himself. 'Because she's diffrent from the others and you can't denigh it, you like her.' his inner self annswered. 'No, I can't!' Hiei answered back. 'Can't and won't are two diff. things.' His mind said back calmly. 'She's a human, I'm a demon end of story!' He yelled in his mind. He was caught by surprise as Yugi once again seized him and this time pulled him onto some kind of raft that Hiei had seen some of the ningen's using earlier. Hiei's eye's widened as the 'raft' practicly flew down shafts and twirls ect. He just about and I remind you key words there, just about, gasped as he was sent flying into the pool. He come up and spit out some water. His gravity defighing hair drooped as he bobbed up and down in the water. Yugi laughed with her kid sister. "Nice look Hiei." Yusuke teased. "Shut it detective." Hiei hissed. "Pay back!" Kuwabara said. "Thanks Yugi!" He added. "Wha?" Yugi asked confused. Hiei glared at her. She didn't know she did anything that bad. Her eye's widened as she relised what Hiei had thought what she actually did.

"No, Hiei, I didn't..." She started to follow him but he was gone. Her eye's saddened. 'He thinks I did that on purpous to help Kuwabara get revenge.' She thought. Amy noticed this change in demeanor. "Yugi whats wrong?" She asked. Yugi looked at her friend. "I took Hiei on the water slide with me and he thinks I did it to help Kuwabara get revenge for pushing him into the pool earlier. But I didn't, I just needed to have a third person for the ride and everyone seemed busy." Yugi explained sadly. "Now he disappeard and I can't find him." She added "I bet Kurama could find him." Amy said smileing. Yugi and Amy went in search of Kurama. "Oye, Kurama, Yugi and Amy are looking for you." Yusuke said as Kurama was splashed by the four year old boy. "They are? Where are they?" Kurama aked avoiding another splash. "Over by the water slide, I'll watch him Kurama." Kacoe said smileing. "O.K. C ya Kacoe." Yusuke said starting to walk a way. "Oh no you don't!" Kacoe said seizeing him and pulled him back. "Your going to help me!" She snapped. Kurama chuckled thanking her and walking off. Kurama walked up to Amy and Yugi.

"You wanted me?" Kurama asked kindly. Yugi and Amy explained about the situaltion and asked for his help. "I expect Hiei is quiet perturbed from this but I dought he'll hold it agenst you Yugi-chan, but if it will make you feel better I will." Kurama agreed to Yugi's smileing face. "Thank you Kurama." Amy said softly smileing. Kurama smiled back nodeing. He walked off in search of his friend. "Hiei, where are you?" Kurama muttered. "What do you want fox?' Hiei asked coldly through Kurama's mind. "Hiei, Yugi wasn't trying to hurt you in any way, she just wanted to have fun, thats all." Kurama said aloud to the fire demon in the tree. "Come lets enjoy the water." Kurama said looking up at him. "No thanks, I dislike water." Hiei grunted. "You seemed to have no problem with it a moment ago when Yugi-chan took you on the water slide." Kurama said carfully chooseing his words. Hiei glared coldly at him. "Hiei, I am sure Yugi was not meaning to do anything like that, Yugi seems to dislike Kuwabara very much, I don't think she would agree to trying to get you back for his sake." Kurama wisely suggested and walked a way. Hiei grunted and looked over to where the ningen was. Hiei knew he couldn't get close to her, she was a ningen, a weak ningen. Yet he felt closer to her than anyone he had ever met. 'Keh, what do I care, She is a humen, end of discussion!' With that he proceeded his torchering of Kuwabara. Yugi looked over seeing Hiei had reappeared, "I think he forgave you." Yugi looked over to see Rain smileing at her. "Surprise!" Yusuke's loud voice came from behind them. They turned in surprise. He was about to push them in but he got pushed in befor he had the chance. Hiei stood behind them with a smirk on his face. Yusuke came up and splashed them both. "HEY!" They both shouted. Suddenly Yusuke was pulled under. Kurama came up with Kio on his back smileing. "No one messes with sissy!" He shouted boldly. Yugi and Amy laughed. "Wait, where'd Yusuke go?" Amy asked, he should have reserfeced by then. A second later he came up sputtering for air. Yugi and Amy gave him odd looks until Lor showed her face and begain laughing histaricly meaning she had held him under preventing him from reserficing. Amy and Yugi bursted out laughing. Kurama smiled and Hiei smirked. Amy stood up and dived in. She smiled smimming over to Yusuke whom had just got his barings.

Amy's P.O.V.

I swam behind Yusuke, it was time to play a little Koenma. Slowly she resurficed. "Where did Amy go?" Yugi asked seemingly puzzled. "Yes you'd better be carful. She may be out for revenge detective." Hiei said smirking. Yusuke looked around despritly. I smiled and stood up fully avoiding his gaze and said very loudly, "Hi Yusuke!" He jumped about 5 ft out of the water. "Gyaaaaaaa!" He cried and swiftly turned ounce he was back in the water. "Don't do that!" He yelled. I just smiled chuckling. Kurama playfully splashed us both. Having put Kio down. "Hey!" I shouted swimming after him. He laughed avoiding me.

Normal P.O.V.

"Get back here and fight like a man!" Amy yelled laughing. Amy lept ounce she got to where her feet could touch flat on the cement pool floor. She managed to jump on Karama. He fell forword as they both plunged into the pool. Kurama opened his eye's under water to see where they where. They had landed in the deep end. Amy had her eye's closed tight clinging to Kurama's waist. 'I can't decied weather I like this pridickament or not.' Yoko's voice sounded through Suigie's head. 'Yoko!' Suuigie ansured back. Amy let go of him and begain swimming back up. Kurama surfaced and opened his eye's to see that him and Amy where very close to each other. Amy blushed also noticing this. His eye's where endless. So captivating. Kurama looked into Amy's eye's, they where so innocent but after looking hard, he could see the intensity of one that was very old, very wise. A flash caught them both off gaurd. They instantly parted. Tara held up Kacoe's Camera. She smiled at the "young" blushing teen's. "Perfect pose." She commented.


	7. Poke

Chapter: 7-poke!

They all headed back to the temple after they had changed out of their bathing suits. Bioton suggested that they all stay over at the temple that night and have sort of a sleep over party. Every one agree'd cept Hiei whom grunted, translation 'I'll stay to make Yukeana happy and possibly black black mail but I wont like it.' Of course this was not said out loud. They stopped by Kurama's house so he could tell his mother he'd be out until tomorrow at noon sometime. Since it was friday, she agreed. Kurama grabbed some cloths and came back about 10 min. later. (He has a set of cloths at Genki's place but he had to make it believable for his mom so he just grabbed an empty back pack.) Next up was Yusuke, his mom wasn't home as useual so he just left a note so that she wouldn't think he was dead or kidknapped or somthing like that. Kuwabara and Shizuru both lived out of their parents house so obveously they didn't bother.

They where all riding in the car with ocward silence. Lor glanced at Amy who was looking out the window. She looked a way and with a plan stair in front of her she...poked her.

"Poke." Amy smirked. She then silently turned and looked strait forword.

"Poke." Amy replied pokeing Lor in her shoulder. Lor replied doing the same thing. They countiued to do that each poking harder. Sami and Tara couldn't hide their snickering any longer. Kurama looked into the rear veiw mirror cureously from the front seat as they countinued to poke each other. Hiei growled in annoyence. Yugi joined in as Lore poked her, and Sami poked Tara. The pokeing went on until Lor fanned her self with her hand saying

"Man, it's kinda hot in here."

"But the window is ope... umm Hiei are you O.K." Tara asked as she saw Hiei twitching.

"Shut-up onna I'm fine." Hiei said. Kurama smirked and looked a head at the road.

"Where almost there," Bioton said throught the walkie talkie as they drove down the rode.

"They have something planned already in the other car." Kurama said to avoid the fire demon's erritation to go further (He was mad so it got hotter in the car because he's fire demon for all thouse who don't get it. Tara: Baka's Knives thrown at her 0.0/)

"Bioton said it?" Sami asked her right eye twitching.

"Yes, she seemed quit excited." Kurama said as if unfased by it.

'The onna is planning something, can we please tie her up!' Yoko plieded through Suuigie's mind.

'No, of course not! Bioton can be a little excentrick but-' Suuigie was cut off.

'A little! Don't make me bring up the last idea she had.' Yoko growled.

'Please don't.' Suuigie said in a dull yet horrified.

'Then why not!' Yoko proded smileing at the idea.

'#1 we know that the one person who could put us in spirit world jail is her boy friend and # 2 the only person who could put us in spirit world jail is her boy friend, is that a good enough reson!' Suuigie said with a frown.

"Fox, you just past the exit to the temple." Hiei grunted. Kurama relised this was true and spun around quickly out of instinct.

"Hey Kurama! The world wouldn't end if you missed the turn by more than fooooooottttt!" Tara shouted as the car did a 90 digree turn.

"Damn fox." Hiei hissed as they pulled into the drive. When they stopped Yusuke pulled up on Kurama's motor cycle with Kacoe letting out a shrill wistle.

"Damn fox boy's got some nice moves in the car!" He exclaimed. Koenma pulled up with Hiei's motor cycle with Bioton.

"Jeeze Kurama, you do that unpurpouse?" Koenma asked astonished.

"No, I did it out of instinct." Kurama ansured trufully as the final car with everyone else pulled up. After Kurama's interigation was done the group headed up to Genki's temple to get settled.

"First we need to go shopping." Bioton said happily.

"Huh, then why did we come back here?" Tara asked ignoreing her need to scream and run a way at the thought of shopping with Bioton. "Because I needed to drop off my stuff and get my money I keep here, I can't keep it in that silly old pink Kimono, we all know I don't wear that any more." Bioton said in a bubbly manner.

"So who wants to go and who wants to stay here?" Bioton asked.

"hmm, old lady drilling me or going shopping with Bioton and Kacoe for about 8 hours... damn thats just about the hardest choice I've had to make this year." Yusuke said scratching his head.

"Since Genki said she was going to have Yukeana heal us and then start training tomorrow I'm going to go shopping." Amy ansured forcing a smile, _trying_ to be polight.

"If I can borrow someone's tranning shoes I'll go." Tara said looking down at her high heals.

"You can borrow the pair that I used to wear." Bioton ansured.

"I will, but only if we can go to the video shop." Yugi-chan said. Everyone agree'd and they all loaded up into the car.

(I'm being lazey today so I will skip there torcher for now.)

After 5 hours of painful agonizing shopping they all returned home. Kurama had to hide in the boy's bathroom twice after being spotted by some his more...obsessed fans. Tara, at one point was tie up and interigated by the leader of the group. Amy and Lor where just about killed by the rampaging fan girls chasing them for helping Kurama get a way, and if they haddn't caught a ride on Yusuke and Kurama's back the fan girls would have saved Amy's "father" and her husband to be (along with their friends) the trip and trouble of killing and torchring them.

Amy colapsed on her bed and Lor, being to Lazey for even that, colapsed onto the floor of the bed room, thanks to Koenma's infinaty credit card they had baughten about 2 bags worth of things but it was held in five diff. store bags. While Bioton and Kacoe had six bags worth of things that veried. It took a while for the 4 girls to get used to the idea of buying anything they wanted, Normally, they bought just what they needed. Food, possibly a new uniform, only because it didn't fit, or they where going to high school which had a diff. style of uniform.

"It's weird." Amy said thinking about it.

"What is?" Lor asked looking up at her friend as best she could.

"The night before the attack, I wish I was in the Yu-Yu-Hakusho world, with you and Tara and Sami, even if I died, I forgot to tell you, right after the wish, an earth quack happened." Amy relayed the information.

"Huh, really?" Yugi said standing up and growning.

"Funny enough as it is, thats what happened to me to, but, for me I found this necklece." Lor said holding up a silver necklece that had a wolf on it as a charm.

"Interesting..." Amy said fiddling with it.

"No earth quack?" "Nope, but lightning instead. Just one flash." Lor replied holding up one finger.

"I think Kurama and James was right, I think we caused it!" Amy said.

"But how do we stop it?" Lor asked, not that she wanted to but she was cureous.

"I don't know, but where going to find out!" Amy said grabbing Lor's rist and running out of the room.

Alright! 7th chapie finished

Next time: Lor and Amy go insearch of, not a way to stop the anime and real world from being combinded, but the consiquences if they don't stop it, could it mean, not somthing out of a story book ending but possibly, something much more dark than what any of them had imagioned? wait and see, next time on Troubled tears.


	8. Authers Note

Hello Everyone Fantom Kitsune here to tell you that I won't be updating for three weeks, my dad and I made a bargen, if I get a C for three week's solid in Algebra, I can return to the internet, because right now my status is :Grounded, and tomorrow it will be on trial lol coincidental seeing as one of my fic's Kurama's suppose to be on trial. Anywho, I will try my hardest for not only my friends and family but for you guys to, ppppppppppplllllllllllllllllzzzzzzzzzzzzz Review me more though it really does help for giving me inspiration. Then I can read them when I'm at the library, if I do get the chance I will update asap. So plz bear with me.

Thanks again every one,

Fantom Kitsune


	9. I will never get to close to you

Chapter:8- I will never get to close to you

Lor and Amy ran down the hall, Amy in the lead.

"Where are you going!" Lor demanded trying to keep up with her haveing already ran more than 10 miles (about 20 times around the mall for dear life.) at the mall.

"Where going to the library!" Amy said dragging her out the door.

Kurama knocked on Sami and Tara's door.

"C'mon in Kurama." Sami said smileing writting in a small book.

"Are Amy and Lor here, Genki made lunch with Yukeana." Kurama asked looking around the room.

"No, I haven't seen them in a while." Sami replied. A grown issued from the top bunk.

"Who, wha, where?" Tara asked looking around the room blurrey eye'd.

"Kurama, whats goin on?" She asked streatching and yawning.

"Lunch is ready, I tried to find Lor and Amy but there not in their room and no one seems to have seen them in a while." Kurama said puzzled.

"Hm, probably snuck off to the kitchen and then taken a walk." Tara suggested.

"O.K. I'll look around the temple." Kurama said frowning and leaveing the room.

Library...

"I don't think telling you that getting in may be a matter of life and death would get us in do you?" Amy asked looking up at the guard.

"No card, no entrance."

"C'mon! So what if where not the daughters of half billionairs and can't aford a library card that is about 50 bucks, I mean, it's not like where going to steal any of it, we won't even check it out!" Lor reasoned.

"And why might I ask, are you so desprite?" He said in an infamous deep toned that came with the guard job.

"I don't suppouse you would beleive us if we said that we where your normal average girls until one night we where thrown into one of our favrite anime shows mixing it with our world and the secret to restoring it back to the way it was before the universe is destroyed is in that library, would it?" Amy asked smileing weakly and and then sighed as the guard laughed his head off.

"Yoko would be nice right bout now." Lor said sighing in a flustraited tone.

"Yoko? Yoko Kurama?" The guard asked cureously as he stopped laughing.

"Yea, what of it?" Amy asked annoyed that he was probably going to say that was untrue too.

"I love Yoko Kurama!" He exclaimed. Lor and Amy's eyes begain to twitch.

"Love? You do relize that Yoko Kurama is a guy right?" Lor asked slightly disturbed by what he had said.

"Oh yes, I ment that I loved the stories of him, when I was a kid my mother used to tell of him, the greatest theif that ever lived." The guard said with pride as if actually knowing him.

"OOOOOKKKKK Then, umm does that mean you'll let us in?" Lor asked.

"No." Amy smacked her face with her palm.

"For more than an hour, but other than that, I may be able to make an exception. But do me the honor of telling me how you know of him?" The gaurd added.

"Surly if you'll let us in." Lor replied giving him a warning look.

"You have my word." He said smileing scratching his light hay brown hair.

"Fine then, since we probably can't be found any crazier, we where once, friends with him, clever kit realy, always stealing from me and my sis here." Amy said jabbing her thumb in Lor's direction. Lor smiled and agree'd. They both felt bad for lieing to the guy but they couldn't tell him that he was realy just a cartoon.

Temple...

Hiei grunted as he felt Lor try to pry into his mind.

'What do you want ningen?' Hiei grunted.

'Just tell every one we'll be back in an hour.' Lor replied in a distracted mannor.

"You guys are stubburn not tellin me the truth." Came a voice into Lor's mind.

'Where getting some info. Hiei, we'll be back in time for the truth or dare.' Lor replied.

'What the hell are talking about baka onna?" but Lor had already cut the link. Hiei's right eye twitched in agrivation.

'Thease onna's are going to drive me to insainity.'

"Hiei, have you seen Lor or Amy, they have seem to gone somewhere." Kurama's polight voice peirced into Hiei's thoughts.

"The baka onna said the had gone to get information and would be back with in an hour." Hiei grunted.

"Thank you Hiei, do you know where they are?" Kurama replied with a question.

"hn, of course not." Hiei replied adding, "Why do I care, it's none of my concern." Kurama sighed.

"Very well Hiei." Kurama replied walking back toward the temple.

"Kurama."

"Yes Hiei?" Kurama stopped and turned his head cureously to the fire demon.

"A word of warning." Hiei grunted.

"Yes?" Kurama persisted.

"Donnot get attached." Was his replie, and with that he stood up and disappeared.

"I know. I never to get to close." Kurama mumbled, with that he headed back to the temple to wait, and ponder over his many thoughts.

Yes sighs Short chappy once again but I had a writtters block and am depressed about my Bioligy and Soc. Studys class. Getting an E or basicly flunking. So yes, please bear with me.


	10. Game Start!

Hiya everyone I got an E-Mail with a poem in it that gave me insparation to write this, but it's not the happiest one in the world so since this is basicly a more comical (Maybe not to some of you but) chapters, it will be in the next one, but, here goes chapter 9!

Chaper: 9- Game start!

Rain and Lor walked home talking about what they had found which was well... nothing.

"How can a friggen library that caust 50 friggen $ for a stupid library card not have anything on what your look for damn it!" Lor said fuming. Rain walked along with a sweat drop on her head.

"Very true, so what dares do you have in mind?" Rain asked to stop the steam coming from her ears.

"Well, for one thing." Lor said evilly, wispering into Rain's ear.

Rain smile evilly.

"Sounds good to me." she replied as they headed up the stairs to the temple.

Kurama sat silently by a tree reading his book. Yukeana had gotten it for him during Christmas last year and he gotten only to the half point mark before the Sensui case came to be and he had lost it. (Eeep! Kurama lost something!) It had turned out that his small brother Shuuichi had taken it, hadn't been able to read the demonic lang. and thrown it under his bed. He had found it just last week. Quiet steps caught his attention, Rain and Lor's aura's showed them selves as they came closer. Kurama smiled getting up. He walked over to the top and greeted them.

"Welcome back." He said calmly as was normal.

"Hi Kurama." They both agree'd.

With that all 3 of them entered the temple where Botan, Hiei, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Yugi, Lor, Shizuru, Koenma, Genki, Kacoe, (I KNOW ITS SPELLED WRONG LEAVE ME ALONE DAMN IT! Tara: gasps you swore! Me: Well I'm flustrated. Tara: But you still swore... 0.o Me:...) Yukeana, and is that everyone? I hope so.

"Ready to play?" Yusuke asked daringly.

"You bet!" Lor said menicingly. Rain nodded with a deturmend look in her eye's.

"Then lets start." Yusuke said spinning a bottle (Amazing how a simple thing as truth or dare or kiss can get so...intense is the word. Tara: It's Yusuke where talking about here. Me: Oh yea.)

It's spinning, it's spinning, It's spinning, it's spinning, It's spinning, it's spinning. (Readers: SHUT UP! Me: 0.o oops.) And slowly it stopped.

Stopped and landed on...Lor.

"PERFECT!" She shouted clasping her hands togeather joyfully.

"hmmm..." She looked at each person and then stopped on Yugi, looking at her evilly.

"Oh great." Yugi says resting her head on her hand.

"Truth, dare, or kiss." She said smileing widely and evily.

'With Lor at the other end of thease, this won't end with out embaressment.' Yugi said her eye twitching. She then shut her eye's tightly and said, 'dare.' just above a wisper.

"Sorry couldn't hear yea Yug'." Yusuke teased.

"I SAID DARE!" She sceamed in his ear making him fall over swirly eye'd. Yusuke:

"O.k. I dare you...to..." takes deep breath "Kiss Hiei for 10 sec. or more." She said the last part slyly.

Yugi blushed. 'Not that I mind but... well, not that I mind.' She looked over to Hiei. He was blushing staring at her. She slowly crawled over to him. He slowly backed up, until Yusuke pushed him and he landed strait into her, she landed on her back and her landed just above her. She looked up to him seeing his blood red eye's that where searching through hers. Both where blushing. Hiei slowly bent down and kissed her gently as Lor counts quietly, unnotice by the two. After the shock wore off Yugi kissed back and deepened the kiss. (Me: Yup I say fire works. Tara swatts her a way. Tara: shut up I'm watching.) Hiei licked the bottem of her lip asking for entrence but before she could respond Lor wistaled. (Lor: I'm evil ) Hiei relised what he had done and quickly pulled back blushing profusely. Yugi was too as she returned to her spot deturmend to get Lor back, and secretly thank her for that kiss she had wished for for...well who knows how long.

She took a deep breath and said

"Yusuke! Truth dare, of kiss?"

"Never turn down a dare yet." He replied.

"Fine, I dare you to go put on a dress after this is done and let us take pictures while

(Interupts screaming KAWII! watching old family movie that has a chipmonk on it. all stary eye'd. It's so cute! Gets hit with a can. Reveiwer: What does that have to do with the story. Me: Well it so happens it had absolutly nothing to do with it Everyone falls over anime style But I'll figger somthin out.)

Back to story...

While you dance around to the hokie poke." Yugi ends confidently, Yusuke's mouth hangs open, and everyone is on the ground rolling in laughter, cept Hiei course he snickered a little though, Kurama trying to contain his laughter but failing miserably.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Yusuke replied. Yugi shook her pointer finger.

"ah ah ah Yusuke, you have to." Yugi replied smirking.

"FINE! Grrr, Kurama truth dare or kiss." Yusuke growled out through grinting teeth.

"I think I shall go with truth, seems to dagerous for anything else." He said the last part under his breath, only Tara heard it, as she giggled under her breath.

"Fine, if I'm going down, I'm taking you with me." Yusuke muttered and then smiled evilly.

"Alright, who do you thing is the cuttest person here?"

"ummm...

Ummm yup thats the end of the chappie

Kurama: Thank goodness, I didn't have to tell.

Who says?

Kurama: can't you make an interuption or...somthing like you did with Hiei and Yugi.

Caugh obveous caugh caugh

Hiei: growls what was that?

Nothing Plz R/R


	11. Faceing Your Nightmare's

HHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII All! I haven't been this hyper in forever, I've be in insparation haven! Anyways before I loose all this hyperness, on with Troubled Tears!

Disclaimer for all the chappies I didn't put it in.: I donnot own Yu-Yu-Hakusho or it's charictors, nor do I own Lor, Tara, or Yugi-chan. But the story line and Amy /Rain are mine.

and I'm glade you liked yusuke's dare random writter 88

Chapter 11: Facing your nightmares

"Fine!" Yusuke says through grintted teeth, "Kurama, truth, dare, or kiss."

"Truth seems to be my only option." Kurama said with a slight smile.

Yusuke gets an evil smile, "Who do you think is the cuttest person in here?"

"umm...mumbles with blush" Kurama mumbles not autoably.

"What was that?" Yusuke askes once again making the mistake of putting his ear near the mouth of the person being questioned.

"Amy." Kurama hisses and then blushes as red as his hair. Amy's face was the same, if not worse.

"Yes! I fanally got the infamous Yoko Kurama." Yusuke said holing up a victory sighn.

"Alright Kuwabara, your next, truth, dare, or kiss." Kurama said calming down.

"Kiss!" Kuwabara said pridfully. (Be afraid, all be afraid.)

"Very well Kurama said spinnign the bottle once again. It spun quickly around in circles, but slowly, ever so slowly, it begain to stop... it went by Tara, then Laura, then Amy, past Genki, slowed down more at Botan, Kuwabara's face fell as Yukeana watched it go past her, it slowed more... til finally it landed on (Who to punish? hmmm Yusuke's praying not the dream again! over and over Hiei: You wouldn't dare. Kurama: must I say anythign for you to know how I feel)

"HIEI!" Everyone coursed togeather in horror.

"NO WAY IN HELL FROZEN OVER!" Both boy's shouted.

"O.K., O.K. Lets settle this fairly." Lor said her eye still twitching at the thought.

"Both of you go to that closet for 10 sec. or more and then it's over, but no killing anyone." Lor said her eye starting to return to normal.

"No physical harm by way of fist or sharp objects either." Amy added. With that Yusuke shuved them into the closet locking it.

Numarous threats and choking noises came from the closet befor the 10 sec. was up, when it was done, Kuwabara was uncontous and Hiei was pissed as hell x10.

"Alrighty then, since Kuwabara's uncontous we spin the bottle to who ever takes his turn." Botan said sweat dropping but spinning the bottle anyway.

It lands on Genki.

"Alright, Botan, since you braught this upon me, your turn, and you know the drill." She replied sipping tea from her cup.

"Mmmmme? But uh aww man, truth." Botan said looking at her pouting.

"Do you have a crush on Koenma." Genki answred simply.

"ummmmmm...well uh." Botan studdered blushing.

"It's a simple yes or no answer." Genki replied smirking.

"I guess." She said blushing even more. Koenma blinked.

"I knew it." Lor hissed under her breath.

"Fine then! Koenma-sama, pick one." Botan said hurriedly.

"Kiss." Koenma said smileing, looking at her.

Amy spun the bottle. Genki's eye's flashed blue for a small second, unnoticed but anyone, it landed on...KOENMA! (C'mon people who didn't see that coming?)

"Alright, same as Hiei and ahem snickers under breath Kuwabara." Yugi said pointing at the closit.

1.

2..

3...

4...

5...

6...

7...

8...

9...

10...

"Times up!" Lor shouted. But no one came out,

"I don't want to open it." Yusuke said with a perverted smirk. That seemed to trigger it because Botan stormed out and slapped him.

"YOU PERVERTED PIG!"

"If you feel that way, lets see you at your best, in a dress." Botan said ryming in a sing song voice.

"NNNNNNUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" Yusuke cried.

a half and hour later...

"NNNNNNNNUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" Yusuke still cried out.

"Aww, c'mon you look sooo cute Yusuke." Amy said bitting her lip almost drawing blood. Tara on the other hand, didn't even try.

Tara: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHABWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHABWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Yusuke's cheeks where redder than Kurama's hair and a vain was popping out so far Amy thought it might explode. He walk...stalmped all the way to the living room. He had a pink frilly dress with a small chip monk in the corner of it (I TOLD YOU I FIND SOMTHING! HA!) His hair was no longer gelled and his lips where rosey red signalling the presence of red lipstick. Everyone burst into laughter.

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" Yusuke shourted.

"Oh P.M.S. taking over already? you've only been a girl for 15 min." Shizuru said in between fits of laughter (I think I forgot her last time sorry Shizuru U.U Shi: It's so'k kid.)

"Don't forget laughs harder you still have to laughs do the chiken dance." Lor said rolling over on the ground grabbing her sides.

Yusuke gritted his teeth and slowly he, I mean she (Yusuke: I'M GANNA FRIGGEN KILL YOU! Me: EEP! 0.0) started the small dance, the flash of an instant camera filled the room as Hiei turned to hide his laughter, also concealing his camera. Yusuke finished and stolmped off again. With his black mail in hand Hiei left in a flash, Amy wipped a way her tears and took deep breath regaining her composure, of corse, Kurama and Genki had already done this along with Lor and...nope dats it, everyone else still lay laughing at the floor.

"Wow 0.o it's already 3 a.m. I'm ganna go to bed." Amy commented. Everyone that was able to agreed, the rest just nodded and continued laughing.

Amy headed up to her designated room.

She smiled as she turned on her CD player, it begain playing an evenevence (sp?) song, she hummed to it and got ready for bed. She noticed a bag of stuff that Kurama had given her earlier, Koenma had each given them a bag of their stuff from their house, how he gotten it was beyond her. She opened it, putting a way some of her cloths, a birthday card that her mother had given to her when she was 5.

'This was just before she died.' Amy thought bitterly.

'Before that bastard took her from me.' She thought, but her gaze sofened as she looked upon the card's message.

_dear Amy,_

_it is your 5th birthday today, wow, 5 alreay, I know you can't read this yet but, when you do look back at it, when your all grown up you'll probably think, oh how silly mom was. Your growing up so fast, I can't wait to see you grow up, gull, well anyways, never give up on your dreams little one, thats all I have to say._

_-your mom_

_lily._

"You never did get to see me grow up, and I'm sorry for that." Amy said, a silgle tear falling from her eye's and the music begain to lull her into a silent sleep.

She was back at home. But everything seemed bigger, she was shorter, and she was walking to her mom's bed room.

"Mommy?" came softly from her lip's in a child's voice. But no one was home.

A car pulled up into the drive way. All of a sudden fear gripped her heart, 'mommy's friend is here, oh no!' she though running, th hall way seemed so long, longer and longer it got, 'no, no, no, no, no.' she chanted over and over and over again in her mind. The hall way seemed to stretch forever. The door in the living room shot open as a slurred voice yelled,

"Where are you you little slut!" He yelled. You squeaked in surprise. Big mistake.

"Don;t hide from me!" He demanded picking her up by her shirt as she struggled. She accidently kicked him, which only made the drunken man madder still.

"Your bad! Your Stupid!" He screamed as she shut her eye's and threw her agenst the wall. Her head begain to bleed profusly.

"Please stop." She wimpered crying.

'Why is doin't this? Did I do something wrong?' She thought.

"Shut up bitch!" He slurred punching her.

"It's all your fult she won't give her self to me!" He yelled picking her up backhanding her.

"No! Stop (umm did I give Amy's dad a name yet? lets call him Jess no offense to anyone called the names I've given them.) Jess! She's just a child." Her mom came in, her long bleach blond hair tied into a braid.

"This is non of your concern bitch!" He yelled punching her so hard she was knocked off her feet and she fell down the single flight of steps.

"No! Mommy!" Amy cried, more tears coming from her puffy blue eye's.

He stolmped down the stairs following her,

I am stopping here a moment to tell you that this sean may be considdered rate R because of well, lets just say a lot of blood and EXTREAM violence, not torture, but more along the lines of murder.

On wit the R rate part of the fic!

A pocket knife was in his hands as he slowly and unsteadaly walked down the stairs Amy's eye's widened as she remembered that he mom had told her that knives where dangerous and she put two and two togeather,

"He's going to hurt mommy!" She wispered horrified. She ran forward and takled him, sending him off balence, he went flying, landing hard on the ground, Amy rolled off him until she ran into her uncontouse mother. She opened her eye's and turned.

"Mommy! Mommy, wake up!" She pushed agenst her, trying to shake the older women.

"ug, that bitch!" Jess had woken up.

Amy begain shaking as she sat in front of her mother protectively.

"Your both dead!" He said standing up.

"Leave Mommy and me alone!" She shouted with all the bravery she could muster. She was thrown from her spot agenst the near by wall knocking her uncontouse.

She opened her eye's a moment later and saw red, crimson, dark red, every where, her own wrist where covered in it. She looked up to see her mothers new boy friend past out, and her mother...her once white dress was now almost completely red, and so was the carpet around her. She crawled closer so she could see if her mother was O.K.

"Mommy, Mommy, wake up, we need to leave. Mommy, MOMMY!" She shouted, clearly she was not O.K. Amy was feeling light headed too, but her mother was much worse, later, as Amy would recount it when she was older, she could remember blood everywhere, the walls had spatters of it, her mother had been sabbed over and over, her wrist where slit just like hers, which had caused the white carpet to change color to blend with the blood soaked night gown. The stench made the young girl sick and she thew up and slowly drited in and out of contousness while she kept repeating "Mommy, I'm sorry I was bad and made him hurt you."

It would take her a long time to stop having them every night, but she would never over come those images, never...even a worried voice called her back to the present.

Sad, yes but I just kinda slide down hill from my surger high. Anywho, read and reveiw plz

and as promised here is the poem-

This is E-Mail and it inspired me for the end of this chappie, here it is, I don't own it, feel free to E-Mail it to your friend's since it came in a chain letter, but I don't own it.

My name is Sarah

I am but three,

My eyes are swollen

I cannot see,

I must be stupid

I must be bad,

What else could have made

My daddy so mad?

I wish I were better

I wish I weren't ugly,

Then maybe my mummy

Would still want to hug me.

I can't speak at all

I can't do a wrong

Or else I'm locked up

All the day long.

When I awake

I'm all alone

The house is dark

My folks aren't home

When my mommy does come

I'll try and be nice,

So maybe I'll get just

One whipping tonight.

Don't make a sound!

I just heard a car

My daddy is back

From Charlie's Bar.

I hear him curse

My name he calls

I press myself

Against the wall

I try and hide

From his evil eyes

I'm so afraid now

I'm starting to cry

He finds me weeping

He shouts ugly words,

He says its my fault

That he suffers at work.

He slaps me and hits me

And yells at me more,

I finally get free

And I run for the door.

He's already locked it

And I start to bawl,

He takes me and throws me

Against the hard wall.

I fall to the floor

With my bones nearly broken,

And my daddy continues

With more bad words spoken.

"I'm sorry!", I scream

But its now much too late

His face has been twisted

Into unimaginable hate

The hurt and the pain

Again and again

Oh please God, have mercy!

Oh please let it end!

And he finally stops

And heads for the door,

While I lay there motionless

Sprawled on the floor

My name is Sarah

And I am but three,

Tonight my daddy

Murdered me.

Help stop child abuse now before more children end up like Sarah!


	12. Peace Of Mind

Chapter: 12- Peace of mind

YAY! It's almost my birthday

Hi every one, I have to make a note about one of my reveiwers...well reveiws. They asked how they could do anything about somthing like what I mentioned in my last chapter about abuse. The ansure is simple, anything you can think of. She said her talent was writting, so is mine, do what I did, write a story about it, about what happens, make people aware of whats going on in some peoples house, or maybe in your own.

If it's happening to you then tell someone, but not the person whoes hurting you, if you can get a way from them, go, and take anyone else that he/she (there are mothers who beat their kids too.) is hurting. Or, if you don't know anyone that is but you still want to help, you can start by, when you write a letter, going down to the post office and buy the stamps that pay for the people working to help those hurt or are being hurt, either getting them a place to stay, prosecuteing the abuser, or just helping get rid of their nightmares with counseling (keh, don't much trust counselers but that doesn't mean some people can't use them for something better than what I am suppous to use them for.) Yea, theres tons more but I'm afraid if I put much more in this fic will turn into an advice colem ) sweat drops, or worse, get deleted0.o by the crack heads that run this sight--U

Any way one with the fic )

Amy sat up strait breathing hard.

"Amy...are you alright, you where crying in your sleep." Botan's conforting voice came to her ears as she looked over to her with cold sweat rolling down her face. Her breathing slowly came back to normal.

"Amy, let me see your arms." Genki said walking to her. Amy and Botan jumped slightly at her sudden apparence from the shadows. She looked down at her arms seeing scratch marks.

"Iiii must have scratched my self while I was sleeping." She said looking under her finger nails to see blood. She froze remembering just what she had dreampt (is that how it's spelled?).

"Rain, let me see your arms." Genki said once again patently. Rain looked up at her with a blank look in her ocean blue eye's. Botan blinked in surprise, she had always seen life in them, a spark, that what made her and the girls so special, so fun to be around. But there was no spark. No life, just empty feelings...of guilt and sorrow.

"Amy, what-" Genki stepped infront of her, giving her a look that was telling her to leave. Botan noded and left.

"Amy what did you dream about?" Genki said taking a hold of her arms. Amy flinched at her touch.

"I killed her..." Was all she uttered releasing a few more tears.

"I see." Genki replied.

"Don't worry, you won't have to relive it." Genki said taking her wrinkled hands that slowly turned to smooth soft pale hands of a teenager. Her fadded pink hair turned to it's origanal color in full glory. Her pink eye's where still intense. Amy's eye's widden slightly as the now 21 year-old Genki touched her for head as images ran threw Genki's mind. When she was done she frowned.

"Amy, I want to see your back." she demanded lightly. Amy shoock her head stubbernly backing up agenst the wall.

"No." She wimpered.

"Amy, I mean it, I don't want to make you." Genki growled in warning. Amy had never heard her voice that way before. Almost as if under hypnosis she turned closing her eye's knowing she couldn't hide it any more. Genki pulled up her tank top slowly to reveal a seires of scars. Almost as if carved into her back, was tally marks on two sides, one was the name scott, one was Jess, and one was other, under scott was five tally marks, under Jess it had 12. The other had about 10.

"Each tally mark represents 10, 10 times they, they took me as there own, that they took me into a room, and rape me." Amy explain barly above a wisper.

"Do Tara, Lor, or Yugi, have these to?" Genki asked pulling down the black cloth.

"Yes, we all do." Amy replied.

"How many?" Genki questioned sturnly.

"That is not my place to say." Amy replied turning to Genki.

"I'm sorry." Amy replied.

"For what?" Genki asked looking to the young teen as her head was bowed.

"For keep this from you, for you having to give a room to a girl who would let her own mother die by the hands of her step father." Amy replied sadly.

"I am not giving a room to a coward, you stood up to him, you tried, that took courage, but blaming your self with false accusations won't bring your mother or father back, so come on, my dimwitt apprentece is waiting for dinner, we should get down there before he eats everything with his dimwitted friend." Genki said walking out the door. Amy smiled.

'Thank you, I won't let you down.' She thought. She would get stronger, and so would her friends, so they could finally stand up to them once and for all. The spark returned to her eye's as she bounded out the door.

"Food!" Tara said running past her, her shirt wooshing up as she jumped down the stairs revealing a part of one of her scares as Amy raced after her. Yugi and Lor yelled 'wait up, togeather and followed. Genki remained indifferent until she smirked to her self as she kept the same speed as she had started.

"OW!" Genki smirked, the dimwitt tried to eat her food.

"Urameshi! I told you I thought there was somthing weird around it." Kuwabara shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Yusuke replied holding his burn't hand.

'It would seem my barrier was successful." Genki said walking into the kitchen.

"HEY GUYS! IT'S SNOWING OUT!" Yugi shouted runnign to the window with Hiei near it. A soft snow fell out side covering the ground.

A silent figger stood hidden in the trees of the dark forest.

"Don't worry my daughter, we will play soon." Said the man as he disappeared from veiw.

Yes I know, very short but this was kind of a filler chapter. Now you know more about the girls past and exactly how sick there gaurdians are and what points they are willing to go to...to get there "Daughtrs" back as our next villan said above, and if you just gasped because you didn't know he was a villan your worse than I am. UU


	13. A Snow Balls Chance

Hiya, one of two early Christmas Presents

Chapter: 13- A snow balls chance

"It's almost christmas." Amy said smileing at the breakfest table happily eating her simple cireal.

"Thats right, we should go shopping for christmas gifts later." Kurama said.

"I hope it will be with out your friends from school." Amy chuckled. Kurama gave her a questioning look.

"Your fan club." Amy said getting up and laughing as Kurama gave an oh, and chuckled along with her.

"Maybe, if you can last threw your training today." Genki said as Amy almost dropped her bowl from surprise.

"jeeze do ya have to do that?" Amy said sweat dropping.

"Maybe after your sences are awakened you will be able to sence me and not break my dishes." Genki replied makeing her self some tea and a sand which (what, you think she only drinks green tea and doesn't eat?)

"Besides, you have thanks giving to worry about first." Lor said coming in threw the door. Kurama looked at her. She had a silk night shirt on with matching silk white pants, although the top had a chinease style to it. She looked beautieful. He blushed slightly hiding it.

"Thats right, thanksgivings tomorr-" Amy was cut off by a yell like a battle cry.

"SNOW BALL FIGHT!" Yusuke shouted running past them threw the door in the back yard.

"SNOW! WAHOOOO!" Yugi said already in her green jacket followed by Yusuke.

"Hey wait for me!" Kuwabara winned still only having half of his jacket on as he tried to finish his dressing of winter atire while chaceing after the other two.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Amy said running up out of the kitchen followed by Lor. Kurama smirked sipping his hot chocolet. A few moments later Amy rushed out the back door with Lor, Lor stopped short panting slightly,

"C'mon Kurama, don't yea want to have some fun?" Lor asked looking at him smileing holding out her hand no pervetedness applied.

"No thanks, I shall decline for now." Kurama said placing up his hand.

"Your lose, hey Amy, wait up." She said running out the door. Kurama felt a ting in his heart. He frowned.

'No, I must be thinking to much." Kurama said standing up, he had a warm red sweat shirt that hung loosely around his arms and body that made his eye's stand out and even more brillant if that was possible. His black pants where of the formal kind as usual. He smiled and walked bare foot to his room.

Lor smile evily down at Kuwabara.

"Now you shall die by my hands...bwahahahahahahahahaha." She said and held up her snow ball of doom.

"Lor Look out!" Amy said takling her taking the hit of the snow ball drimaticly.

"NUUUUUUUU! You hethen! I shall kill you for that Urameshi!" Lor said drimaticly shacking her snow ball as Kuwabara snuck a way to saftly. Lor giggled when she looked down at Amy.

"Are yea going to live of must I berry you?"

"I'm good." Amy said sitting up but dodged as another snow ball came her way.

"Eep 0.0" Lor squeeked also dodgeing another snow ball, they both ran to there shelter of snow next to Sammy and Tara.

"Darn it, I almost had him that time!" Lor said seething.

"Stupid Yusuke, man does that guy got aim." Amy breathed as Yugi laughed throwing a snow ball. Tara looked up to throw a snow ball but instead got one right in the face.

"grr thats it!" Tara yelled, now seething like her friend had done moments ago. Fire lit up in her eye's as she threw a snow ball full force at Yusuke's head.

Yusuke stopped snickering as a snow ball hit the back of his head, sending him forward into a snow bank. Kuwabara laughed at his best friend.

Yugi snickered and noticed a lone figger in the trees and silently made a snow ball pretending to look at the two dimwitts. She then sent the snow ball flying at the figger.

Hiei awoke just in time to feel something ice cold hit his face. Hiei glared fureously at the person responsable for the cold wattery snow dripping into his clothing. Yugi smiled innocently.

"Oh, hi Hiei, didn't know it was you." she said nervously. Hiei hn'ed and disappeared from veiw. A sencond later a snow ball hit her smack dab in the middle of her face. She was going to yell at someone but Hiei raced toward her as she gave an Eep and ran and laughed happily as Hiei chaced after her with his sword. Lor, Tara and Amy laughed and didn't notice the on coming threat behind them.

"Hello girls."

The girls gasped in absolute horror as they turned to see...

Hmm, shall I make this another short chappie?

Reveiwers carrying pitchforks and sharp pointy objects approch menicingly.

BACK ALL OF YOU! holds up sharpie marker.

I'll countiue then )

Yusuke holding three snow balls.

"NNNNNNUUUUUUUUUU!" Yugi shreaked catching Yusuke off gaurd. Before he could get back on to what he was about to do yet another snow ball hit the back of his head and the girls dodged his falling form into there sheltered snow bank.

"HEY! We worked hard to make that you jerk!" Tara yelled angrily stomping her foot on his head further sinking his face into the snow. She looked up to see Kuwabara laughing.

"Your next Baka!" Tara yelled.

"AHHHH! What'd I do?" He yelled running from her.

"Your in league with the enimy." Tara laughed throwing a snow ball as he barly dodged the well aimed shot.

"Thanks 'rama." Lor said waving as Kurama walked from the dark forest.

"Yea, we woulda been in his position if it wasn't for you." Amy said jabbing her thumb at Yusuke who seemed to have his head stuck or was uncontous.

"Well there was three beauties in distress, what was I to do?" Kurama asked in a warm sly voice. Both girls blushed.

"How bout help your team mate!" Yusuke asked angrily bursting from the snow bank panting and looking around at them.

"Becareful Yusuke or Tara might notice your still alive." Amy said sweat dropping as he looked around nervously.

"Speaking of team mates in distress I think we should help Kuwabara out." Lor said as they spotted Tara laughing triuphantly but nothing but a snow bank near her.

I think thats a fairly good chapie Not very long but at least it was happy A bit of hints as to who will be paired with who.

Tara: and none of you even think it's me with Kuwabara or the dumb ass spirit detective-

Me: PLz no Yusuke or Kuwabara fans take that offensive. puts hands up defensively.

Tara: Are paired up with them, in fact I'm pair with no one. Smiles proudly.

Me: thats what you think.

Tara: blinks you sick.

Me: no I don't I just annoy

Any way: Yusuke...Yusuke?

Kurama: he left a while ago somthing about you waisting his time.

Me: oh... in that case can you do the preveiw please.

Kurama: sure-

Kurama here and even though the whole gang including my self won't be in the next chapter very much, it sure to be an action packed as the second of our foe shows his face and tryes to take over Yugi's body to take her to their side, Hiei is never far from someone that has given a snow ball to his face, what will happen when the diranged man tries to use Yugi to kill him? Find out when F.K. finishes Chapter 14- Onna, What have you done to me?


	14. Onna, What have you done to me?

Here is your early Christmas present everyone. oh happy days and on top of it, I'm 16 go me sweet 16 dances around with combind joy of being 16 and being on Christmas break.

Alright now that that has been established I'm sorry but I'm kinda changeing the chapter title from what I origanaly planned it, it is now called, 'onna what have you done to me.' well please enjoy, and happy christmas break.

Have a very Merry Christmas all

Chapter:14- Onna what have you done to me?

Hiei shoved Yugi ageast a tree sending vibratoins causing a few snow flacks down on them both of their heads. His red eye's gleamed into her brillant green cat like eye's.

"Hiei...umm have fun in the snow?" Yugi asked. Wrong answer. Hiei placed presure on his arm that was agenst her neck as his other hand secured her smaller one's above her head. He growled in irritation.

"I'm sorry Ok!" Yugi yelled as her air passage was being closed up. Hiei looked into her green eye's as she gasped for air struggling agenst his hold.

'Hiei can't kill human's, just act calm...and breath damn you breath!' Yugi cursed gasping more, uncontously looking at his ruby eye's. Instantly she stopped struggling and kept looking into his eye's as he gazed back at her. His grip slowly loosened as he came closer to her face.

Then with sudden streangth and force he smashed his lips upon hers. Yugi gasped in surprise. Hiei's toung flashed into her mouth searching, memorizing every part of it. Yugi soon closed her eye's, enjoying the moment. Lost in their own worlds they kissed wishing this moment would never end. The kiss was forceful but passion was dripping from it, unfortunetly both demon's and human's need air and at the moment they had both run out. Hiei reluctantly pulled from it reliseing that he had his hands gently place on his side and she had her arms around his neck looking up at him. (I made Hiei and Yukeana taller, no one should have to be that short mutters not that it doesn't have it's advantages.) She looked up to him breathing hard, she felt that #1 Her lungs would burst from lack of air and the freezing air wasn't helping and #2 that her legs would buckle. She shivered. A new sorce of warmth caught her attention as Hiei embraced her.

"What have you done to me onna?" He wispered into her ear with hot breath makeing shivers run up and down her spine as she smile accepting his embrace.

Suddenly out of the peace came the storm. The wind blew around them as a voice peirced threw Yugi's head.

'Yugi...you are now MINE!' scull splitting pain ruptured threw her head. Yugi shouted and clutched her head grinting her teeth.

"Hiei..." She winpered.

"Onna! Whats wrong?" Hiei demanded bending down with her still holding her.

"My head...It hurts...It feels like...somthings inside...ripping it apart!" She grinted.

"He's here!" Yugi said doubleing over still clutching her head tightly as if to keep it from splitting in two. Hiei looked at her helplessly.

'What the hell is going on?' Hiei curse and then ripped his head band off tossing it aside.

"Onna! Look at me!" Hiei demanded kneeling down again. When she didn't look up but mearly muttered an 'I can't.' with pain he became even more frustrated,

"DAMN IT YUGI! LOOK! AT! ME!" Yugi looked up with tears brimming her eye's.

Hiei quickly peirced threw her mind. A pain like Hiei hadn't felt in a long time peirced his scull, his concentration was thrown off as he grimanced closing his eye's. He took in a breath surpressing the pain and looked up to see Yugi looking down at the ground, her eye's where blank, the sparkle in them was gone, as if her spirit wheren't there, or maybe, it was broken.

"onna...onna?" Hiei asked walking toward her causously. She looked up at him blankly. As if she no longer knew who she was. Her breath came out making small clouds of fog. Hiei breathed in short sharp breaths still surpressing the pounding head ace.

"Onna?" He asked once again.

"I prefurred you call me by my name." Came her empty voice, it was filled with anger. Hiei glared at her, somthing was wrong, very wrong, so, to find out what exactly was going on without risking his jigon eye he played along.

"hn, Yugi." Was his faint reply. Yugi looked around as if looking for somone else here. A faint grin placed it's way upon her lips. Somthing was definetly not right, her eye's where still blank and that smile was not hers. Something was very wrong.

"Yugi? There is no Yugi here." She said smileing even wider, almost a smirk.

"Quit playing games, who are you?" Hiei hissed, he was now beyond annoyed, he was pissed. (That rymed .)

"I am Jim, Yugi's leagal gaurdian and step father, It is nice to meet the demon who has stolen her heart." Yugi said, her voice deeper.

"What are you talking about, where is Yugi." Hiei demanded, not questioned.

"For once the great Hiei knows nothing, look whos the baka now." She/He (that sound so wrong but it is not what it sounds like -.-') said getting up smirking as she was inches a way from him.

"Yugi, wake up." Hiei said shaking her, hopeing that the demon's hold was not great on her mind and she could come to her sences.

"I think you may give her brain damage young demon, anything you do to me while I'm in this body she feels, not me, her, you kill me, you kill her, you stab me, you stab her, you shack me...you are shaking her." he said still smirking, his sidistic mind trying to crawl into Hiei's mind.

'No way in the seven hells are you getting in here.' Hiei shouted angrily, Yugi flinched at his yell and telepathic blast.

"She's crying, asking why." He taunted threw Yugi's body.

"hn, I could care less, stay a way from my mind unless you wish to suffer a very slow and painful death." Hiei growled menicingly.

"Ohhh but I have not mentioned my favrit part." He said all happy like, Yugi's body jumping up and down.

"And what would that be, a sneak peak into her true hate of you?" Hiei said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Why no, Hiei, you silly demon, if anyone kills her, I'm perfectly fine, besides the fact that if the person is powerful or vengful enough the spirit would haunt me until he or she was satisfied, or just big yet simple migrain. Or did I mention that even if I can't get into that dead bulted mind of yours, I have other ways besides telepathy." He said smileing and Yugi's body shrugging.

"Convenent...isn't it, Mr. weelder of the darkness flame, oh wait how about forbidden one, no no that doesn't seem to fit, how about mr.antisocial...oh wait I know..." He said looking at Hiei moakingly.

"Loverboy." Was all he said as Hiei lunged at him.

"Shut UP!" Hiei shouted pointing his sword at Yugi's throat.

"Would you kill, the girl you just freach kissed?" He asked smirking threw Yugi's feachers.

"The girl is nothing to me." Hiei said coldly placing pressure on Yugi's throat drawing a bit of blood.

"Oh really...I'm not convinced." He sneered, the spark in Yugi's eye's came back as her breathing became labored.

"Hiei!" Yugi's eye's lined with tears, but none spilled.

"Do it!" She yelled surprising Hiei, his eye's widening as the grip on his sword loosening.

"Do it, Do it." His fake wine came threw Yugi's lips as he pouted kicking With Yugis leg into his abdomen, Hiei had dropped his gaurd.

"Love, it makes me sick." He said as he spat the word love from his mouth as if it where poison.

"Passion, hope, it's all is so weak...and weakness causes death...isn't that right?...Hiei, of the jigon eye." Jim said walking up and wispering the last two parts close to his ear.

"Don't you presume to judge me...I am not weak! Love is not weak, your wrong, Your WRONG!" Yugi's voice peired threw as Hiei turned, shocked.

"Shut Up You little whench." Came Jim's angered voice.

"No!" Yugi yelled back cluching her head.

"I've been quiet for far to long!" She yelled.

"Now get out of my head." A burst of green energy burst threw the woods, in the middle of it was Yugi.

"Give up...why do you care, he doesn't." Yugi looked over to Hiei, the wind around them seemed to calm.

He looked up at her with wide eye's not hearing Jim's wisper.

Images flashed threw Yugi's mind, one stood out as the words ecoed threw he mind over and over,

"The girl is nothing to me." Yugi cluched her head.

"Make it stop...please, make it stop!"

"Yugi! I know you." Hiei called breaking her thoughts, his intense gaze seemed to give her strength.

It was the first words of encouragement she had heard from him,

Flash back...

"What have you done to me onna." Hiei wispered hugging her tightly.

End flashback...

Yugi noded. She concentrated.

"Get out." She yelled one last time as the energy withddrew back into her body as a black burst of energy shot from her body and into the woods. Yugi slowly floated back to the ground as Hiei reached up catching her gently.

"onna..." Hiei said gently pulling the bangs from her sleeping form as he headed back to the temple and the callings of their names from the others.

"What have you done to me?" Hiei asked one final time before stepping into the warm sunlight as the tree's shadows melted a way and a few snow flakes fell from the sky.

Well now that thats done please reveiw

Yoko: oye are we done yet?

Not until you say the preview.

Yoko:Can't.

Why not?

Yoko: Hiei burned it. points at buring pad of paper.

NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! starts sobing uncontrolably

Yoko: It's just a preview...don't have to cry bout it.

THAT HAD MY BIOLAGY HOMEWORK! It took me an hour to do glares hatefully at Hiei whom lookes a little nervous. You shall pay for what you have put me threw. hisses and begins typeing down her evil plot.

Yoko: sweat drops well then, please read and reveiw for not only Hiei's sake but Fantom Kitsunes sanity, don't put name spelling errors on the names.


	15. Training START!

Chapter 15- Training START!

Yugi slept peacefully in her bed but was awoken from insane laughter from down stairs. She tirdly yawned and tried to remember why she was there, hmm, lets see, there was a snow ball fight, then Hiei tried to kill me but then he... Yugi blushed.

'Onna, don't think to much on it.' Hiei said flatly in her mind.

'Wait...was't there somthing else... oh wait! Jim, he tried to take over my mind, and, and then I blocked him out.' Yugi thought.

She ran over to the darkest corner in her roomI have a blooper for this one and hugged the fire demon who stiffened but did nothing to stop her.

"Thank you Hiei, for encouraging me, I needed it." Yugi said and then let go, slowly going over to her dresser and picking out some fresh cloths, seeing as hers where torn.

Yugi walked behind Hiei down stairs smiling but almost fell into Hiei as someone shouted

"GIVE THAT BACK!" Yusuke's voice shreiked.

"Maybe, Maybe not." Amy's sing song voice sang back.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"EEP! 0.o"

Yugi saw Amy begining to climb up one of the long vines coming from the over grown plants sitting in the window cile.

Yugi sweat dropped as she walked up to Lor.

"You gave her suger didn't you?" Yugi asked Tara in a wisper.

"Worse...Mt.Dew." Lor muttered. Amy smiled merrily.

"I love surger, I love suger." She sang merrily.

"W.T.F!" Yusuke yelled as Amy seemed to flip threw a bunch of photos.

"First she's all mellow and talking sireously about Yug' then I just give her a stupid pop and she goes nuts when she opens the stupid pictures." Yusuke rants.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Amy laughed insanely at one of the pictures.

"Thats because you gave her Mt.Dew, Yusuke." Lor snickered.

"Yup, Amy-chan gets extreamly hyper when it comes to Mt.Dew." Yugi laughed.

"YUGI! WAHOOO! Yay your up, your up, your up." Amy said jumping off an dgiving Yugi a hugg jumping up and down completely ignoreing Yusuke's complaints.

"Guess what, Guess what!" Amy asked her three friends. Their eye's moved up and down with her hopping movments.

"What, What?" Tara asked now getting as hyper as her friend.

"I got black mail on Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara but mostly Yusuke." She said hyper like.

"Really! I wanna see, gimme!" Tara said trying to snatch them. Amy pulled them a way.

"Only look, I still need to make copies." She said with fake sireousness.

"O.k. what ever, just let me see." She wined.

Yusuke's left eye brow twitched as Tara burst out laughing.

"Hn, give them to me." Hiei threatened holding a sword to Amy's throat.

Amy just smiled surprising them all.

"Nope, I have to make copies first." Amy said all hyper like.

'Onna, give me mine and I won't burn them all.' Hiei threatened inside her mind. Amy paled.

"aww, your no fun." She pouted giving him one of the photo's.

"Now that all this non-sence is over, it is time to train you four, last time was to close a call." Genki replied poping out of nowhere.

"Oh you mean me?" Yugi said pointing to her self. Genki noded.

"Oopsies." Yugi said sweat dropping.

"Hey, wait, how long have I been out!" Yugi exclaimed as they followed Genki.

"Three days Yugi-chan." Amy replied smileing cheerily.

"Wow, no wounder I'm stiff." Yugi said streatching.

"Yup that might be a good reason." Tara said happily. Lor noded smileing.

"You will each have a diffrent task, Lor's, yours is up first. Go into the room on the right of me. Tara, yours is next, go into the room to my left. Sam and Amy follow me." Genki said standing to face them gesturing to the said doors. She then turned on her heal leading Yugi and Amy down the hall.

"Amy, your task is out side. Yugi, yours is 5 doors down this hall to the left." Genki said gesturing to the outside doors then the hall way.

"I have not the time nor the patence to deal with you all at once so I have assighned help to help you, Amy, you will be helped by Kurama, Sam, by Hiei, I will go back and introduce Tara to hers, and Lor will work with me for the time being. Good luck and don't die." Genki said turning.

"Die? What the heck do you mean by that?" Tara asked after Genki had told her what she had told Yugi and Amy.

"And who is my "replacement?" She demanded.

"That would be me." came a deep voice.

"Who are you?" Tara asked frowning, turning to face him.

"I am vincent and I am here to train you." A man said stepping from the shadows.

---------

Evil cliffy. Well for some of you anyway. And short yes, but this is all I could come up with ' so please reveiw, and I hoped you liked it.


	16. My Training Partner is who!

Chapter 16: Vincent or vampire?

"Who are you?" Tara asked frowning, turning to face him.

"I am vincent and I am here to train you." A man said stepping from the shadows.

His brillant green eye's looked into her hazel one's. He was somewhat taller than her and had pale skin that made his eye's stand out even more as well as her eye's looked over his completely black outfit. A tatered top hat lay upon his head that was covered by his long black hair that was tied into a low poney tail. Tara noticed his pointy ears and suddenly had the urge to see how pointy they really where. She reached for them but he grabbed her hand and shook his head.

"I would prefurr you not touch my ears, or any part of me for that matter." Vincent said mono tone like.

"Oh, touchy are we?" Tara said sarcasticly.

"Perhaps." He said smirking revealing a pointy white k-9 that was just to sharp for confort.

"Your a Vampire!" Tara exclaimed.

"Hm it took you long enough, now come, we shall begin." He said, his face returning to a passive one.

"But, wait a min. you never told me that!" Tara said angrily following him into a dark room.

"You never asked." He merly replied.

"I did to!" Tara retorted.

"No, you asked who I was, not what I was." Vincent corected walking further into the darkness.

"grrr, your no fun." Tara pouted. Vincent didn't replie but kept walking. All at once he was gone, consumed by the darkness.

"What the heck it this!" Tara shouted.

"You need not shout, I am right...HERE!" Vincent's voice shouted as a ball of fire flew at her.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'm in here with a murderous vampire AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tara said running around dodgeing the constant fire balls being thrown at her. All of a sudden everything was still. It was quiet and dark. The kind of scean Tara was used to, the kind of scean Tara had nightmares of, only hers where filled with screams. Her screams and HIS laughter. The hair on the back of her neck rose and wispers of her past flew threw her mind.

"Now you are mine!" Another fire ball flew at her. Tara turned and gasped.

Her eye's widened as she brought up her hands.

"No! Leave me ALONE!" She yelled as a giant fire ball fired from her hands lighting up the room and diminishing the rain of small fire balls. She fell backwords from the force of the release. She watched in amazement as Vincent didn't move but stared the fireball down as if it was a weak foe or a D class demon. It all seem to last for hours but in reality it could only have been a couple seconds. Vincent raised his hand diminishing the fireball Tara had made. Tara panted hevily, watching him with wide, unbeleiving eye's.

'That, came from me?' Tara thought breathless.

"Yes, you have the hidden power of elements. The element of fire and maybe more." Vincent explaned.

"That is...AWSOME!" Tara said quickly standing up but her knees gave in and she started to black out as she passed out.

A pair of strong arms caught her as she rested, falling into a word of darkness.

Hi all I hoped you liked that chapter and the new character. So what does everyonethink of vince? I hope you liked him well please R/R

My new dog calls

Walks out leaveing the Yu-Yu-Gang alone in a dark room with a locked door.

Yoko:How do we get out of here?

Hiei:hn

Kuwabara: I don't think thats the password -- stupid demon

Hiei: baka ningen

Yoko changes to Kurama: I beleive I do.

Yusuke: HOW! I'm going insane I have a date with Kacoe in an hour!

Kurama: Ahem here is a preveiw to the next chapter:

Her breath caught in her throat as she looked over his face in aw tracing it to his forhead where the purple moon stay with purple slashed upon his cheeks made up his demonic markings. Elegant clothing covered his body and a long white fluff ran over his shoulder.

She spoke the name that belonged to the emotionless stare.

door automaticly opens,"

Kuwabara and Yusuke: Dang

Hiei: hn Baka's.


	17. Have you gotten taller?

Chapter: 18- Have you gotten taller?

'Sooooo bord.' Yugi thought anime crying.

'Maybe my training partner is Hiei-kun )' She thought brightly, instantly perking up.

"hn, pick up a sword." Came Hiei's gruff voice. Yugi turned to face him smileing. She looked at him, he had changed into his dark tornament fighting out fit. She blinked in surprize though.

'Wow, he seems a lot taller than he is in the anime.' Yugi thought sweat dropping. In fact this was true. Hiei had seemed to have gotten much taller in the weeks they had arrived. He was now almost as tall as Yusuke and, to her delight, only a few inch. shorter than her.

"Hey, Hiei, did you have a growth spirt or somthing(1)?" Yugi asked. A vain poped out of Hiei's left temple.

"Go get a sword and come back."

"Oh ok." Yugi replied. She picked up a Japanise style sword with a snake curling around the hilt.

Rain ran threw the obstical course in what had seemed at first, to be a small plant filled room but she had been very wrong. Vines shot out just behind her as she dodged them and kept running.

'Oye, I guess my wish about never being on the opposeing side of Kurama's attacks, has just gone out the window.' Rain thought dodgeing another set of vines.

"Ah!" Another vine curled around her ankles making her fall.

In panic she kicked at the vine makeing it recoil.

5 hours later (narrator from spongebob)

"I never want to light a match again!" Tara complained.

"I never want to go diveing again." Lor wined.

"No more running for my life!" Yugi said anime crying as she put some alcohal on one of any sword cuts.

"No more mazes from Harry Potter!" Everyone looked oddly at Rain.

"Don't ask." She replied shighing.

"O.K. then."

"Dinner." Yukeana announced poking her head in threw the doorway to the back yard where they where all lieing.

"Thanks Yukeana We'll be there as soon as we manage to stand." Lor said growning as she sat up.

"Yup, just a few more seconds." Rain mumbled smelling the breeze.

"Umm, guys...I think Tara-chan is a sleep." Yugi said sweat dropping.

"ug, I'll take her in." Vince appeared beside then with grinding teeth.

"Hey who are you?" Rain asked poping one eye open.

"Now is not the time." Vince picked up Tara and disappeared and reappeared by the temple under the shadows and then walked into the temple.

"Wow, he acted kinda weird." Yugi said sitting up and then attepted to stand up. She growned and stumbled to a standing posistion.

"He seemed to be in a hurry." Lor said as they walked/limped sorly back to the temple.

"I think it may be because he's a vampire." Yukeana said in a quiet calm voice.

"Sireously? No wounder! Even though it's just about sunset, it must be doing a big number of his skin." Rain commented.

"He seems to have takeing a likeing to his student." Lor said smileing.

"Yup, but enough of that! Lets eat." Yugi chirped walking into the kitchen.

"YEA!" Lor and Rain agreed taking food but watching to keep their arms out of reach of Kuwabara and yusuke's mouth.

"Genki says we can take the day off tomorrow." Lor said happily after dinner.

"Really? Wow, that not like her, The old lady almost never does that." Yusuke said raiseing an eye brow.

"You just gotta have the right connections." Yugi said smirking.

"Oh Yug-chan, your the best!" Lor said hugging her.

"Yup! You can thank me by buying me a ice cream at cold stone(2)

Gatta have it! (3)" Yugi said giving a victory sighn.

"Hey what'd you do?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, first I bribed Koenma, and then he bribed Genki." Yugi said smileing.

"Ingeanous!" Kuwabara wispered.

"I know I am." yugi said happily.

"What'd you give Koenma?" Rain asked cureously.

"Hehehehe, The complete box set of Yu-Yu-Hakusho. I copied it yesterday and he wanted to see how much info was avalible to the 'public' Hehe." Yugi snickered.

"What'd he give Genki?" Yusuke contiued the questioning.

"Dunno." Yugi replied smileing.

"Oh well! Let's go in to town tomorrow." Tara said cheerily.

"Yes! Lets." Lor replied.

"Alright lets all go to bed and talk about where to go after breakfest." Botan said bubbily as always.

"Okey Dokey! Shower here I come!" Lor said running down the hall.

"Why don't we go danceing at the club!" Keiko suggested.

"Yea, that'd be great!" Botan exclaimed.

"O.K. kiddies, we'll meet back at the temple in an hour." Yusuke said walking down the staires with Kurama and Kuwabara.

O.k. how was that? I know T.T It's been soooooo long since I've updated this for real. cries I so sorry my lovely reviewers!

Please R/R

F.K.


	18. Short Story

Chapter- 19: Short story

Hey all! I've got bonus for everyone! I was half a sleep listing to my radio B-93.7 and it gave me an idea for a short story which true to it's name (Though not a true story lol), is not very long, so takes deep breath, here goes!

God is here, and he kept me safe.

The year was 1967 and vietnam was waging over in Korea, back than during the draft it was not called a war over the News but a mere Conflict. A soljior by the name of Tom was one of those men drafted. The year dragged on slowly. Every night he would look up into the night sky just out of his tent, sweaty and tired he would alway ponder the same thing before he went to bed,

'Why me? Why us?' By 'us' he ment his wife and 2 year old child at home. He had been assighned infintry. Day after day marching on and on. Then, one day he was marching, hot and tired, silently curseing God for what he was put threw. But as the seinory changed he looked up to where they where marching. A town...still with flames tickling the already chared houses. Bodies lie out side their houses, some where burned to undegreeable reconization, others seemed to be but sleeping despite their lack of chest movement. His brown eye's looked on in horror, even after the sargent yelled halt stopping them in this...this hell hole.

"Span out! Search for any survivers! Company dismissed! Move!" He yelled hotly. He wasn't a nice guy, the Sargent, but Tom had had worse.

Tom moved silently, no one dare speek or try make a sound, for fear of something, no one knew what, but it was a silent agreement as the sargent voice still bounced of the walls, then defening silence as he moved for a hut.

It had been almost an hour, hut after hut, everyone dead, either killed by the gas that had apearently rolled in or the fire that had also been rumored to have started in the panic. He was at the end of the village, one more hut to go. Tom sighed, he had no desire to look upon more dead Korean's.

He looked in to the dimly lit hut. Two adults lay on the floor, a man and a women, the women seemed to be holding a bundle, the soljior hesitated. A dead child. It always irked him to see one and know the truth, that, despite it's innocence, it was killed for no reson. For the first time since his enrollment, no edraftment, he asked 'Why them?' not why him. and God replied in his heart and for the first time in a long while, he listened.

'Look on.' Tom was flustrated. But his heart tugged inside as he looked on. The floor was scorched, the walls had smears of red not made for decoration. A small burnt table lie in the corner, as his eye's went to lie upon a small girl kneeling upon it. At first Tom looked a way not wishing to se another dead innocent. But small words of forein lang. braught his eye's back to see that, in his hope, was that her back moved up and down in rythmic breaths of life. She was silent all but muttering words...of prayer, she was alive and praying. He knew it in his heart.

He moved silently toward her, a floor bord creeked startling the young one.

She wispered still a hurried words that made no sence to him except the horrified look in her young clear eye's.

Brown met bright ocean blue as her eye's and his locked. He ment no harm to come to her.

"Mmmother, father..." She muttered looking over at the courpses. He was surprised, very few of them spoke in englesh despite the trend in a decade or so later. He himself had never heard it. She countiued to mutter to him, again, in what he guessed was Korean.

"I'm not going to hurt you..." He tried but she was as puzzled by his words as he was by hers. He tried to move toword her but she backed a way yelling at him...as if saying 'leave us alone! Please!' But he shook his head and suddenly remembered the water cantine at his side. He slowly moved, pulling it off and offered it to her. She looked at him and then to it, and then back to him.

She didn't trust him. He smiled at her and then took a quick gulp of it and then held it back out. She moved slowly, like an unsure cat. Her black satin hair covering most of her face as she took it from him and then hesitently took a sip and looked back up at him.

He then then held out his hand meaning for hers but he only received a sad look as she slightly hugged the cantine. He chuckled and shook his head moveing closer, but this time she didn't move a way from him. He slightly touch her arm only to have her flinch, he hesitated and looked into her eye's again. She seemed to undestand now and took his hand as he led her out silently. Again he looked around.

'Her family... her friends, her entire naborhood, gone.' his eye's burned for a moment but as he walked forword with the girl and one of his conrades walked up she hugged his leg in fear with the cantine, his vision cleared and looked down at her with a smile and said that it was O.K. he would help her. She noded and then, spoke in englesh.

"God is here, he kept me safe!" She smiled. Tom was once again stunned. He looked up at his friend frowning.

"What is she muttering?" He asked. Tom frowned.

But said nothing.

Tom later found that he was the only one to hear the childs words, and that, unusualy, it had been a exsiled village of Korean family's that where christions. It had been the Korean government that had set fire and poisoned the village for their "Treason agenst god and country." It had nothing to do with the war. Later the same night he called his wife and almost cried at the sound of her voice, he hadn't heard it in almost a mounth. They talked and she too almost cried when he told her he had to go.She fear or his life, as was normal for anyone in her position. He smiled and replied,

"Don't worry, God is here, and he will keep me safe, he brought me here for a reason, and I will come home safe." He then told her his story and that he loved her.

Two years later and he came back home, he had been shot but, ironicly, the little girl had given him a cross from around her neck, in exchange for the cantine, had taken most of the hit, he wore it proudly with the bullet still wedged in it, as a reminder.

"God is here, and he kept me safe."

THE END

Hope you liked it please R/R

Oh yes one more order of business! One of my reveiwers is confused of my Oc's and asked for Bio's so here we go.

First up!

Name: Sammi

Aka: Yugi Hoshi

Age: 16

Eye color: Ivory Green (cat like)

Hair: Gravity defying golden bangs and long brown hair often put in a low poney tail.

Personality: Very hyper active and happy go luck. Also loves to make people laugh.

Next is

Name: Amy

Aka: Rain Kitsune

Age: 16

Eye Color: Ocean Blue

Hair: Long black with white tips on the bangs and ends.

Personality: Sireous but hyper when you give her sugar, she is definetly someone to think things threw and loves to enjoy life.

Gosh I feel like I'm typeing junk in for a Oc contest on another fic lol, anyways, next up is Tara-chan

Name: Tara

Aka: Amaya, but rarily used

Age: 16

Eye Color: hazel

Hair: short black hair

personality: Very hot headed and hyper at times, her calm side is almost non-existent unless she tries. lol

Last but not least is Lor-chan!

Name: Lor

aka: Mizu-chan

age:16

eye color: hazel

Hair: long black/brown hair

personality: Very calm and collected but just as hyper as the rest when it comes to sugar and pixi stix. She is mostly the calm on in the group.

There yea go everyone . Hope you like.


End file.
